Chronophilia Complex
by SugarBeatAngel
Summary: Zexion is a youth with a lot of problems; Residing in a mental institution being at the top of that list. Life only becomes more difficult when Dr. Vexen takes a special interest in his case. Not to mention the psychopaths aren't just the patients. FIN
1. The New Patient

Wewt! Alrighty… So for those of you who've been waiting for this, I'm sorry it took so long. I didn't want to do what I did with my XigDem fic and post it as I typed it. I wanted to have this all finished _before_ I shared it but then I lost my inspiration for it (mind you, I started this one BEFORE I started my XigDem fic) and I realized that the only thing that would inspire me to continue is if I have no choice BUT to continue if I have readers waiting for it.

I know ZekuVeku isn't a popular pairing. I honestly don't see why… Seriously, it drives me crazy to no end that people pair Zexion and Lexaeus. Poor Zexy! We don't want him broke in half do we? Lexy is so big! It's like a Great Dane fucking a Chihuahua! Lol… THAT and I just have a hard time imagining Lexaeus like that. You know… All sexual and stuff. I just can't see it.

However I hope that you give this fic a chance even though it's not your run of the mill LekuZeku or MarluVeku. I still think this is a fairly well written story (despite the first few chapters being OLDER THAN OLD) and I know if you give it a chance you'll agree Zexion + Vexen = sexiness the likes of which this world has never seen.

This story is of course an AU because it is part of a collection of AU Organization XIII fics I decided I would do to make myself write more frequently. About this chapter, it's VERY LONG. I hadn't intended for all this information to be dumped in the first chapter already but it has a good stream going so I couldn't find a good place to break it off. THUS you have a shit load of information dumped into your lap in the first chapter. This fic? Probably not as long as my XigDem one, we can only pray.

* * *

"Dr. Even... Dr. Even, you are needed in the new admissions department."

Vexen sighed as the overhead intercom echoed its demand through the hall. He'd been paged six times already and it was only noon. He adjusted his stark white coat and slid his employee card in the awaiting slot as he approached the electronically locked door. The heavy door clicked twice and groaned quietly as it slid open. The too familiar smell of latex gloves and iodine flooded Vexen's nostrils as he passed through the infirmary and took a sharp left. It was a quick ride in the elevator to the bottom floor where three orderlies and a bloody faced nurse stood across the room from a sadistic looking young man with pen in his hand. "What seems to be the problem?"

"D-dr. Even!" Demyx held his face and pointed toward the slivery-blue haired patient standing in the corner of the room. "I just tried to put a damned identification bracelet on the little fucker and he punched me! He's been threatening to stab himself in the eye for the past fifteen minutes."

Vexen looked at his four petrified co-workers with a bored expression. "And none of you thought to restrain him? I mean, quite obviously if he's threatening to stab himself then he poses no immediate threat to you, correct?" Vexen turned to the distraught patient with a smile. "Correct?"

Zexion paused in thought before shaking his head violently. "Fuck no! I'll stab that son of a bitch! I can't wear shit on my arms... I have sensitive skin!"

"Oh... I see." Vexen turned his gaze to Demyx and tugged on his glasses. "Very well then nurse, have his information sewn into his clothing."

Demyx gawked at Vexen. "But Dr. Even... That isn't protocol!"

Vexen snapped a sharp glare Demyx's way and grit his teeth. "Forget protocol! Our number one intention is to make our guests feel as comfortable as possible. Now, if Mr..." Vexen glanced back at the new patient who seemed much calmer now.

"Ienzo... Zexion Ienzo." Zexion dropped the pin to the ground and rubbed his arm stiffly.

"Right. If Mr. Ienzo says that he has delicate skin then who are you to refute this? Need we pull up all medical records dating back to his birth? I don't think it is difficult to allow such a minor slip in the program, do you? After all, I _do_ run this facility."

"Yes sir, Dr. Even." Demyx nodded and motioned for one of the orderlies to restrain their new "guest."

"Restraining him won't be necessary." Vexen pulled a clip board off of Demyx's desk and gave it a quick glance. "Ward six eh?"

"Yes... He's very dangerous." Demyx looked up at Vexen nervously as he dabbed his nostrils with tissue.

"Then where is his police escort?" Vexen tugged off his glasses and quickly pocketed them. "No, wait... Let me guess. Once he's inside these walls he's no longer in their jurisdiction..." Vexen glanced at Demyx who gave him a very annoyed nod. "Bloody government funded bastards." He placed the clip board back on the desk and turned to Zexion. "Come on then! Up we go."

Zexion looked at Vexen in awe. "No handcuffs? No straight jacket!?"

"No need." Vexen smirked and motioned for the young man to follow him. "You don't seem to pose much of a threat. Not to me anyhow..."

Zexion stared up at the doctor in disbelief. Nobody had ever really trusted him to be free of restraints… At least, not lately. He followed the peculiar doctor into an elevator and watched as he pushed the number eight. "The sixth ward is on the eighth floor? Strange."

Vexen mused quietly to himself and glanced down at the short young man. "So what did a tiny thing like you do to get labeled as criminally insane?"

Zexion blinked up at Vexen. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

"You'd be surprised what I'd believe Mr. Ienzo." Vexen smirked and folded his arms as the elevator crept slowly up the shaft.

"I snuck into a neighbor's house... She had hundreds of cats. I hate cats... I killed them all and shaved them and hung them from her ceiling fans." Zexion shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Twice."

"And you got caught..." Vexen snickered lightly. "Well that would get you put here. And I'm sure the nurse and orderlies thought you'd killed a human or something."

"I would." Zexion twitched his nose quickly and stared up at the doctor. "If I had to I'd kill just as many humans as I did cats..."

Vexen nodded slowly. "Indeed... That's why you are here. But don't worry. Those fucks in the police department send just about every criminal they have here. Doesn't matter if its petty theft or... Cat killing." Vexen smirked as the young man snickered. "The nearest prison is in the next state and since they very well can't transfer you "criminals" to a different state and they don't want to drive one-hundred and fifty miles North to the shitty little one we've got up there, they send you all here. I don't mind really... Makes my job interesting."Zexion opened his mouth to ask a question but the elevator came to an abrupt stop and the doors slid open. He followed the peculiar doctor out of the elevator and looked around. Everything was white... Everything. He hated the color white. It looked good on Dr. Even though. "Dr. Even?"

Vexen glanced back at Zexion. "Just call me Vexen..."

Zexion nodded. "Vexen... This place seems strange. Do you run it how ever you want?"

"I do." Vexen slid his employee card into a waiting slot as he approached a locked door. "I do not own the facility. A man named Xemnas does. About ten years ago a friend of his got into trouble. Real trouble... He actually killed thirty two people on a bus by grabbing the wheel and spinning the bus out of control. He pled insanity... So they tried to ship him about two-hundred miles west of here to a government funded facility. Xemnas didn't like the idea of that so he commissioned this facility to be built and here I am."

Zexion blinked calmly at the back of Vexen's head. "So where did you work before you came here?"

Vexen paused for a moment before continuing on. "I was… At the other facility."

Zexion nodded quietly to himself and continued to follow the doctor without a word. After many twists and turns down identical hallways they finally came to a stop. Zexion stared in awe at the large room opening before him. All over the place were familiar looking people. People he'd seen in news papers or on local television channels... Criminals far worse than he was.

"I have to leave now. I'll be back later to check on you. If you need anything just ask this man." Vexen motioned to the orderly standing beside the door. "His name is Lexaeus. He'll take care of you..."

"But..." Zexion froze as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around to see a devious looking blonde woman with sinister eyes.

"I'm Larxene... Come on! I want you to come hang out with us." Before the young man could object, Larxene tugged him over to her group of friends. She slung him into a chair and sat across from him. "So what's your name?"

"Zexion." Zexion blinked at the blonde woman.

"This is Marluxia..." Larxene said pointing to the pink haired man on her right. "And this is Axel." She threw her finger into the red haired man's chest before turning the frighteningly well manicured appendage in Zexion's face. "You were with Dr. Even!"

Zexion nodded slowly. "I was."

"He's a criminal! He's no better than the rest of us!" Larxene stared hard at Zexion. "I heard he killed a man."

Axel snorted and rolled his eyes. "Ignore her. Every time she sees a new patient come in with Dr. Even she goes off on her conspiracy theory rants. "Dr. Even this! Dr. Even that!" I get sick of it..."

"Vexen..." Zexion glanced around the group and rubbed his arm stiffly. "His name is Vexen."

Axel snorted again and chuckled. "Don't let yourself get on a first name basis with these douche bags... They use that to make you feel comfortable. It's a form of psychology... They try to make you think that you're one of their good friends. But it's all bull shit, really."

"Well what does it matter? If it makes you feel better then isn't that a good thing?" Zexion shrugged.

"Not if they're trying to get information out of you." Axel glanced around before leaning closer to Zexion. "I committed an act of arson about five years ago. Killed about fifteen people. They still haven't pinned it on me! I'm only in here for five more months. They picked me up for setting cars on fire and pushing them off cliffs but if they found out I killed fifteen people I'd be in this shit hole for the rest of my life!"

Zexion furrowed his brow. "If that's so then why are you telling me all this?"

Axel laughed loudly. "Well, shit kid! They think you're fucking crazy! They won't listen to damn thing you say..." Axel smiled. "There are no secrets among the insane... We can tell each other all our deepest secrets and nobody believes a fucking word! I love it... We get the weight off our shoulders and nobody gives a rats ass cause they think you're making it up anyway."

"Oh..." Zexion nodded slowly. "Well in that case..."

"Don't you wanna hear what I did!?" Marluxia spat out randomly. He didn't care if Zexion wanted to know or not... He wanted to tell it.

Axel rolled his eyes and stood up. "This story is old news. See you later..."

Zexion watched Axel walk away before turning his attention back to Marluxia. "What did you do?"

Marluxia laughed sadistically. "I used to be blond... But there was a mix up at my hair salon and I got stuck with somebody who wasn't my usual stylist. She made my hair pink! I freaked out and strangled her with the cord on a hair drier. Then I burned parts of her body with a straightening iron..." Marluxia shrugged. "She didn't die and I decided I like my hair but they won't let me out of here for another two months. And it sucks 'cause my roots are starting to show." Marluxia pouted and turned to Larxene. "Larxene's story is good."

Larxene rolled her eyes and looked at Zexion. "I killed my husband... Big deal."

"AND his mistress!" Marluxia laughed and kicked his legs excitedly. "Doesn't it just knock the pants off of you!?"

"Uhm, sure..." Zexion cleared his throat and wiggled around in his chair. "Anyway, I..."

"Mr. Ienzo." Lexaeus stood a few feet away from the short young man. "Dr. Even would like to speak with you... Privately."

"Ooh... Look who's got Dr. Even's tighty whities in a twist!" Marluxia giggled.

"Shut up, fag..." Zexion glared at Marluxia and stood. "He probably doesn't even wear tighty whities..." Zexion grumbled and walked with Lexaeus back to the door he'd come through only minutes earlier. As it groaned slowly open he could see those piercing green eyes digging deep into his. "Vexen?"

"Come with me Zexion. I need to have a word with you..." Vexen turned on heel and motioned for Zexion to follow. He led the boy down the many long corridors to a quiet location. He stood in the hall looking through the barred plastic windows out at the filthy sky. "You lied to me..."

Zexion tensed up. "Vexen, I..."

"One thing I expect from my patients is honesty Mr. Ienzo. But you lied to me... You may have killed that woman's cats but you did that when you were eleven. I checked your records..." Vexen waved a thick file in the air before slinging it down at Zexion's feet. "Physical and mental abuse!? Rape!? Drug use!?" Vexen cleared his throat and eyed his new patient. "Why didn't you tell me your parents were so awful? This isn't insanity, it's a cry for help. One heard a little too late..."

"I wouldn't think they'd have those kinds of awful things on file..." Zexion rubbed his arm and stared down at his file like it was a window to his past. A cold and evil window he'd rather kept shut. "You can burn that thing... That isn't who I am anymore. I'm eighteen now. Fuck those people. They don't exist..."

"No they don't..." Vexen stepped toward Zexion and kicked the file away. "They don't exist anymore because you killed them. But they still exist up here..." Vexen touched a finger to Zexion's left temple. "And they still exist in here." He lowered his hand from Zexion's head to his chest. "And they'll exist there forever, still hurting you. Unless you do something about it. I can help you but you have to let me in. You can't lie to me and expect me to be able to help you with false information."

"I'd rather not talk about what they did to me..." Zexion crossed his arms and looked away from the doctor. "I don't need help. I just need to be locked up where I can't hurt anybody..."

"Does that include yourself?" Vexen reached out and grabbed Zexion's arm. He turned the boy's hand palm up and took note of a deep scar tracing all the way up his arm. "That's the real reason you didn't want that nurse putting on an identification bracelet. You didn't want him to see you've attempted suicide... You don't think that we wouldn't see that when we read your file?"

Zexion tore his arm away. "I don't care! I'm tired of people feeling sorry for me! All those social workers feeling so sorry but nothing they could do! Everybody feels sorry but nobody can help me!"

"I don't feel sorry for you... But I _can_ help you." Vexen crossed his arms. "Your file says you were admitted into the hospital for that nice cut up your arm a year ago. You almost died..."

"Just another thing I failed at!" Zexion crossed his arms and looked at the doctor bitterly. He was beginning to change his opinion on this man very quickly.

Vexen smiled and pulled a set of keys from his pocket. He turned to the gate over the plastic windows and unlocked it. Before Zexion could even question his motive, he threw the window open and forced Zexion onto the ledge. "There you go!"

Zexion stood petrified. He could practically see the entire town... This had to be the tallest building there. He looked down at the cemented side walk below in terror. "Vexen! What the fuck!?"

Vexen released the grip he had on Zexion's top and smiled. "You're complaining that you failed at killing yourself! It's my job to help you accomplish your goals. Don't worry, a fall from this height is sure to kill you... I'll even give you a little push if you'd like!" Vexen tapped Zexion's back lightly and received a rather loud squeal in return.

"Vexen! Are you fucking insane!?" Zexion reached back and grabbed Vexen's jacket tightly.

"No my friend, you are!" Vexen laughed and tried to shake his arm free of Zexion's grasp. "Go on now... Isn't this what you want?"

"No!" Zexion clung to Vexen's arm for dear life. "No... Please Dr. Even!" He could feel the tears start to flow down his cheeks. "Please! I don't wanna die! I wanna live!"

Vexen smiled at Zexion evilly. "If you don't want to die then why did you attempt suicide?"

"It's different now!" Zexion was growing desperate. "Please... I have a reason to live now!"

Vexen stared at him calmly. "Oh, What? To get help? You don't want help, remember?"

"Yes! Yes I do! I want your help... I need it!" Zexion held onto Vexen tightly. After a moment of silence he felt himself being pulled back into the building. Once he was safely inside he fell to the ground and began to cry hysterically. "What the fuck!?"

Vexen leaned down and yanked Zexion to his feet. "When I was your age I killed my father... No real reason. I just did it... I tried to kill myself but as you can well see that didn't go through. They locked me up in a fucking institution and every day I just kept thinking of ways that I could kill myself in that place. Then one day a man named Saïx threw me out of a second story window. I woke up in the infirmary and he was there. He said that I obviously wanted to live because I fought like hell to keep from falling. I realized he was right... So I decided that once I was released I was going to become a doctor that specialized in mental patients. Here I am twenty years later doing the same thing for you. I'm not here to tell you you're sick or that you need help. I'm here to offer my help and you can take it or leave it. I get paid either way..." Vexen turned away from Zexion and started down the hall. "But one piece of advice, whether you want my help or not... Before anybody can stop feeling sorry for you, you have to stop feeling sorry for yourself."


	2. A Little Bit of Chronophilia

Wewt! Thanks for all the reviews so far. I honestly hadn't expected ANYBODY to read this fic. Like… At all. Ever. Lol… Well much like the first chapter, this second chapter is WAY OLD. A lot of this story was written before my XigDem fic so it may seem a little awkward if you're used to my writing style from Die Hohlen Kosten des Lebens which advanced and bloomed quickly. And there will be a point where old writing mingles with new writing in this story and I hope the transition goes smoothly. I apologize for the horrible clump of yuck my writing used to be.

Now onto this chapter itself. SMUT SMUT SMUT. So… Please, if you didn't come here for that (and then I would ask what exactly you came to read my fan fiction for if not for smut) then please only read to "Oh my God! Marluxia was right all along!" Everything else before that is kinda important in the way that it gives you insight into Zexion and Vexen's minds a little bit. Everything after that is pure, nasty smut. Mmm… Enjoy!

* * *

Zexion sat staring blankly at the window in his room. It was small... Too small to even fit his head through. And it was made of thick plastic. He'd considered trying to break it and possibly take his life with any sharp piece he could manage but he could only think back to that day Vexen nearly killed him. He hadn't wanted to die then. All his life he'd had a desire to die but that one day made him question that constant desire. He sat up in his bed as he heard the lock click and the door creak open. It was Vexen... Just who he expected to see. For the past two months he'd been there, Vexen came in right around dusk to talk to him. To "help" him. "Hello doctor..."

"Ah, a bitter mood again I see." Vexen smiled and pulled a chair along with him. "Haven't been thinking about ending it all again, have you? I might have to find you a room with a bigger window."

"Hilarious." Zexion narrowed his gaze on Vexen. "I've got a question for you today..."

"Alright." Vexen pulled out his clip board and a pen. "Ask away."

"Even after you realized you wanted to live... Did you still consider killing yourself?" Zexion looked up at Vexen before laying back on his bed. "I mean... If you want to live but still want to kill yourself does that make you suicidal without just cause?"

"What a beautiful question! Now you're starting to use your brain..." Vexen cleared his throat and paused in thought. "I don't suppose you can fully grasp this concept but many think of their own end as their way of leaving an impression on this world. If they die memorably they will be remembered. Nobody wants to be forgotten... So in essence, being obsessed with one's death is more like being obsessed with how the world will remember you. And I don't think there is much wrong with that."

Zexion nodded quietly. "So what about you? When you're ready to die how will you do it?"

Vexen smirked and set aside his clip board. "So inquisitive this evening... I'm not rubbing off on you, am I?"

"God help me if you are. I can't handle any more insanity..." Zexion looked up at the ceiling. "Answer the question. I answer yours..."

Vexen stood and paced around the room. "I think I would start by letting loose all of the mental patients in this facility. Then, if none of them killed me I'd probably just jump off the roof..."

Zexion snickered. "You're an idiot." He sat up and stared at Vexen. "When I die I want to hack into every television station in the world and show a video of me getting laid. Then right after that, a live showing of me killing myself. THAT is a way to get remembered... Too bad my first fuck would be my last. You know, if I don't count what my parents did to me."

"You're still a virgin?" Vexen smirked and turned to face Zexion. "That's odd."

"Fuck you! No it isn't..." Zexion glared at Vexen before plopping back down on his pillow. "When you grow up hating that sort of thing, it's kind of obvious that you won't go out of your way to do it."

Vexen stepped toward Zexion quietly. "Well it doesn't always have to be painful. And it doesn't always have to feel wrong... In fact, quite the opposite. Sex is the best thing in the world..."

Zexion snickered. "That's a rather shallow minded thing to say for somebody as smart as you are."

"Ah, but it's the truth. People market trivial things like tires or two percent milk and they use sex to sell it. We are a sex driven world my friend... You can't escape it. Everywhere you go there is sex... So who are we to go against that?" Vexen chuckled and loomed over Zexion. "If you're ever in the mood for a lesson on how good sex can be, let me know."

Zexion nodded slowly. "Alright. I... Wait! What!?" He sat up and stared at Vexen in disbelief. "You're joking!"

"No I'm not." Vexen ran a finger along Zexion's cheek and down to his chin. He forced the younger man to look up at him. "You're very beautiful... I like that."

"Oh my God! Marluxia was right all along!" Zexion stood up and tried to get past Vexen but it was no use. "I think you should leave..."

Vexen smirked and leaned down so that his face was inches from Zexion's. "Come now... You said you wanted my help. Mental healing is best coupled with physical healing." He leaned in closer. "You can't deny that you yourself have thought about going to bed with me. I can see that look in your eyes... Every time I take off my jacket or move a little too close you get that hungry look in your eyes."

Zexion's eyes darted away from Vexen's, only to run back seconds later. "Shut up. That's disgusting!"

"Is it?" Vexen smirked widely. "Sexual attraction is a natural thing. It occurs in nature every second. It occurs in the world of humans even more often." Vexen slid a hand slowly up Zexion's chest. "I dare you, let me fuck you. You'll be lying if you say you don't like it..."

"Axel's right! You doctors just get us in a comfort zone and then try and get what you want from us!" Zexion growled low in his throat. "I'm not some fragile thing you can force into having sex with you..."

"It isn't forcing if you want me to... Think about it Zexion. How many times have you just looked at me and thought about what it would be like to be beneath me? You don't have to wonder. You can know." Vexen smiled as he could see the serious consideration cross his young patient's face. "I'm going to kiss you... You shouldn't stop me." Vexen pressed his mouth roughly against Zexion's and forced the younger man onto the bed. He quickly removed his coat and dropped it to the floor. If things kept going his way he wouldn't be needing it any time soon. He grabbed Zexion's pants and tugged them down. Not even the slightest of struggles... He tore his mouth from the smaller man's and smiled wickedly. "Where's your fight?"

"Shut up and fuck me already!" Zexion reached out and tugged Vexen's pants down to reveal a pair of black boxers. He snickered. He was right after all… Vexen didn't wear tighty whities.

Vexen's smile grew and he grabbed Zexion by his wrists. He threw the smaller man onto his hands and knees. It was then that his patient began to struggle and fight. "Ahh... What is with this sudden resistance?"

Zexion growled and tore from Vexen's grasp. "There's no way you're going any further without lubricant." Zexion grabbed Vexen and pulled him closer. He took the silk fabric of the doctor's boxers between his teeth and tugged at it until it fell and he could get at what he wanted. He opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the throbbing muscle he found waiting for him. He could feel Vexen's hands in his hair instantly and a smile fought its way to his face. He pulled away and looked up at the doctor. "Seems I'm not the only one deprived, eh doc?"

Vexen chuckled and stared at Zexion. "It's been a while..."

"Good." Zexion took Vexen in his mouth again and began to lick at the doctor like a hungry dog. He could hear a small hiss of pleasure fall from Vexen's lips and it brought him joy. He'd never had so much control over a person before. But Vexen was practically his toy to play with at the moment. He continued until he felt he had done a sufficient enough job. He rose to meet the doctor's gaze and smirked. "Whenever you're ready..."

"I've been ready..." Vexen smiled and forced Zexion onto his hands and knees. He grabbed his patient's hips and plunged deep inside the other man. Zexion let out the most beautiful cry Vexen had ever heard. He didn't stop... He continued to thrust deeper and harder, hungry for the bliss he was regretfully dependant on. Zexion groaned and grunted in opposition but it only served to feed Vexen's lust. "Not regretting this are you?"

Zexion growled and cast a deadly glare toward Vexen. He wasn't regretting anything. He was actually enjoying the small pain of the doctor thrusting roughly inside of him. He'd never felt more alive. He knew what they were doing could get them both into trouble but that's what made it so exciting. Still, he couldn't let Dr. Even know...

"So you're not enjoying yourself then?" Vexen smirked and pulled Zexion upright so that his back lay against Vexen's chest. He could feel the other man grow tense. A smile crossed the doctor's face and he wrapped his teeth around the younger man's right shoulder. He bit hard and was rewarded with a gasp of shock and a small whimper from his patient. "You like that?"

Zexion moaned and threw his head back to rest on Vexen's shoulder. Fuck keeping it a secret... He loved it and he wanted more. "Ngh… H-harder!"

Vexen chuckled against Zexion's flesh and forced him onto his hands and knees again. He wrapped his hands tightly around his patient's hips and thrust harder into him. This time Zexion did not swallow back his sounds of pleasure. Moans and cries and whimpers fell from his lips more loosely than before. This brought Vexen nothing but joy. "That's right... Let it out. Scream my name..."

"V-vexen! Fuck!" Zexion moaned loudly and gripped the sheets on his bed tightly. His knuckles were entirely white from trying to brace himself and the bed was convulsing under their weight and motion. "W-we gotta move. This bed will break..."

Vexen chuckled and pulled out of Zexion. His patient let out the most tortured whimper as he did so. "I'll bend you over anything... Find something suitable by your standards."

Zexion breathed heavily and glared at Vexen. "I didn't say stop!" He dropped to the ground and hung his head. "Right here is fine..."

"Ooh... I like that. Ready for it anywhere." Vexen smirked and dropped to his knees behind Zexion. He forced himself in slowly and chuckled. "Damn, you feel good."

"Just shut up and fuck me buddy... I'm not asking for idle chit chat." Zexion smirked out of the doctor's sight and waited impatiently.

"As you wish." Vexen chuckled and grabbed Zexion by his shoulders. He thrust hard and fast and relentlessly. With each wave of motion Zexion let fall a sound of pleasure. He could barely breath one moan before another came steaming from his lips. His breath was raged and Vexen knew it was only a matter of time before Zexion lost control and reached his climax. "How you holding out, kid?"

"Sh-shut up! Damn! Just when I start to enjoy myself you open up your fucking mouth!" Zexion clenched his fists and let out tiny cries as Vexen's thrusts became shorter and more violent. "Gonna bust your load, Doc?"

Vexen laughed and bit roughly on Zexion's shoulder. "Not before you kid, are you joking?"

"We'll see about that." Zexion pulled away from Vexen and smirked. He threw a wild gaze over his shoulder at the older man as he crouched in an almost animalistic manner. He turned and launched himself at the doctor and knocked him onto his back. Vexen seemed shocked and confused. He took this as his chance to pin the doctor to the floor. Once he had done so he licked a trail up Vexen's neck to his ear and chuckled. "Are you ready?"

Before Vexen could reply he felt Zexion lowering himself down until he filled the boy's core with his throbbing appendage. He hissed and arched his back at the sudden flood of pleasure. "What are you up to?"

Zexion smirked and made a hush sound before slowly rocking his hips against Vexen's. He liked having control over the older man. It gave him a sense of power he'd lacked most of his life. He breathed tiny moans into Vexen's ear and nipped at the flesh on the man's neck. "How you holding out, Doc?"

Vexen snickered. "Alright... You win. I admit, I don't know how much longer I can hold out. You just feel so damn good. But don't worry. I'm not cruel, I'll make you cum first." Vexen grabbed Zexion and rolled him onto his back. Now that he was back in control he thrust violently into the smaller man, relishing in every gasp and cry he received. "Let it go Zexion..."

Zexion grit his teeth and clung tightly to Vexen. With each thrust inside him he felt himself growing closer to losing it. "Oh God... Vexen! Harder!"

Vexen chuckled and thrust as hard as he could into Zexion without losing control of himself. Finally he felt Zexion's release, the boy's core pulsating around him... His scream of undeniable pleasure... The hot seed spilling onto both of them. Vexen smiled and let himself reach his own climax, releasing everything into Zexion's inner core. He moaned softly and pushed off of Zexion. Without another word, he stood and quickly dressed leaving Zexion to tend to himself.

Zexion lay on the cold hard floor motionless. He felt used... Just like he had all those times before with his parents and their friends. Only this time it was different. It hurt him... Not physically but mentally. It hurt him because he felt like Vexen cared where his parents hadn't. He knew Vexen didn't care because he'd told him often that he didn't care. Still, it felt like he cared. And yet he used him. Used his body for pleasure. But Zexion enjoyed it too and that made it hurt worse. He lay there quietly shaking and sobbing. When an orderly came by and ordered lights out he only stayed motionless and quiet. Eventually sleep took him but all he could dream about was the image of Vexen exiting that room and then blackness...


	3. The Price You Pay

Bah. Another crappy, old writing chapter. This one is super short and I almost cut it but I felt it was important since it leads up to the next chapter in the way that it is an explanation of Zexion's actions. Anyway… Piss ass chapter. Balls to me. Try to enjoy…

* * *

It had been a week and Vexen hadn't come to see Zexion at all. He wondered if that one night was the last time he'd ever see the doctor. He kept replaying the events of that evening in his mind theatre like a looped reel. Eventually he'd given up hope entirely of ever getting any answers from Vexen. He let out a heavy sigh and rested his head in his hand.

"Don't let it bother you..." Axel smirked.

"I'm not letting anything bother me." Zexion glared at Axel and looked away from the usual group. "I'm just tired."

"Tired my ass. You miss him..." Marluxia giggled. "But it isn't your fault. It happens to everyone."

Zexion looked up at Marluxia. "What are you talking about?"

"Dr. Even." Marluxia smirked knowingly and batted his eyelashes. "We all get a doctor. They hang around with us for a couple of months... It's an observation period. Then they get reassigned once they collect all their data. We're lucky if we see them once... Maybe twice within the next year. Then each year they come back to check up on us for about a week. See if anything is changed... Decide if we get an early release or not. The usual..." Marluxia shrugged. "You can't help the doctor-patient attachment that you feel. It happens to us all. They make you feel so special and then they're gone. It hurts, I know."

Zexion growled and crossed his arms. "It isn't that at all! I could care less about Dr. Even!" It wasn't true and he knew it. He missed Vexen. He wanted him back... He didn't like the idea that he'd been reassigned to another patient. Vexen was _his_ doctor. Nobody else's!

Axel smirked widely and nudged Marluxia. "Go ahead Mar... Tell the kid how to get his doctor's attention back."

Zexion snapped his head up and glared at Axel. "What are you saying?"

Marluxia giggled. "Oh honey... If you want Dr. Even back in your little white room all you have to do is act out. And I mean act out bad... Attack a nurse, threaten an orderly or a fellow patient... He'll be back on your case in minutes."

Zexion gawked at Marluxia. "Seriously? It's that simple?"

Marluxia shrugged. "Well, it comes at a price. Your freedom... The crazier you act the longer you stay. If you ask me, no doctor is worth that."

Axel laughed knowingly. "Besides... That's not what's bothering you, remember? Why do you care?"

Zexion glared at Axel. "Shut up!"

Axel snorted loudly. "Whatever kid. To each his own."


	4. Suicide

Alrighty here's another update for you all! This is the LAST CHAPTER of old writing! HOORAY! I'm sure you'll be able to tell the difference in my writing styles from this chapter to the next chapter. And as I know one person has already said, she _could _tell the difference from the first few chapters of this as opposed to my XigDem fic which was written after these chapters and was a lot better written. Well say goodbye to this old writing style of mine and hello to the progress I was hoping to make! YAY! Seriously, progressing my writing style was the main reason I decided to do these AU Organization fics in the first place. Looks like it's worked!

Now onto this chapter, er… More of the story in general… I normally deplore fanfics where EVERYBODYisGAYzOMG! Because that's just fucking unrealistic. I was reading a really well written fanfic once (AkuRoku I believe) and then it was taken over by somebody else (a friend of the author I assume) and suddenly everyone was gay! WTF? It was a high school comedy/romance and seriously… It's been quite a few years since I've been in high school but last time I checked, the boys weren't all fucking each other and the girls weren't all sexy lesbian couples so… Wtf? I dunno… When EVERYBODY is gay it just seems unrealistic to me. Bah! (And forgive me, those of you who are new to my writing. I'm known to go on long winded rants like this at any given moment. You'll get used to it.) BUT I couldn't resist XigDem! I just couldn't. And Marluxia, come on! He just screams out raging homosexual! And in later chapters there may or may not be other characters exhibiting homosexual tendencies. And I figured since it takes place in modern day Middle America that it's a LITTLE bit more realistic for there to be that many people with homosexual tendencies in one psychiatric hospital, especially given the state of everyone's mental dispositions. (Don't wanna give too much away but you'll see what I mean soon.) So there are hints of other pairings in this fic but there are not going to be full out sex scenes between Xigbar and Demyx. Sorry… Go read Die Hohlen Kosten des Lebens if that's what you're looking for.

OK! Now, to this actual chapter itself. It's a pretty ok sized chapter… Lots of drama; If that's what you're looking for I think you'll be pleased. It gives us a better look at some of the minor characters (Demyx and Xigbar for example) and is just an all around pretty decent chapter for being as old as it is. I like it. I think you might too. So here's the next chapter! wewt!

* * *

Zexion sat in his room with a pen he'd stolen out of Lexaeus' pocket when he wasn't looking. Marluxia had helped him steal it. Now what to do with it? And what if Marluxia was wrong? He very well couldn't just have a little outburst and ruin his chances if it wasn't enough. He had to do something big. Something he knew would get Vexen's attention for sure. That was when it hit him. Suicide... He jumped to his feet and rushed to the door, pounding on it wildly. "Nurse! Nurse! I think I'm going to kill myself!"

Demyx groaned and pulled away from Xigbar. He hated it when he was in the middle of flirting and one of the patients called for him. "Come with me Xiggy... I might have to give this kid a needle. I'll need the help of a big strong man like you." Demyx winked and tugged on Xigbar's shirt.

"Whatever..." Xigbar shrugged and followed Demyx. When they arrived at the patient's room he unlocked the door and stepped in front of Demyx. The two had already had a run in that left Demyx with a bloodied nose. He was not going to let his favorite nurse get hurt again... "What seems to be the problem little dude?"

Zexion held the pen to his wrist. "I think I'm going to kill myself!"

Demyx sighed. "Oh God. Not again..." Demyx pulled out a needle and groaned. "Alright Xig, restrain him."

"AH! Don't come near me!" Zexion pointed the pen at Xigbar. "I'll stab you in the throat! And that little bitch too!"

Demyx grabbed Xigbar's arm and pulled him out of the room. "Go get Dr. Even." He watched Xigbar nod and run off. Demyx smirked. "Alright kid... We can go round and round or you can put the pen down like a good boy and back away."

Zexion growled. "Come near me with that and I'll stab you!"

Demyx chuckled. "It's just a pen. I know what it will do... But do you have any idea what this'll do? Or what will happen to you when I stab _you_ with it?"

Zexion growled. "Who cares!? I'm gonna kill myself anyway!"

"Not if I kill you first you little brat!" Demyx growled and launched himself at Zexion.

Zexion snickered and dodged the nurse's attempted tackle. Once there was a clear opening between him and the door he bolted for it. He laughed and looked back at Demyx, only to run face first into someone's chest. He fell back on the floor and stared up in awe at Vexen. His doctor... He'd returned! "V-vexen!"

"What is going on here!?" Vexen crossed his arms and looked down at Zexion and Demyx.

"D-dr. Even!" Demyx stood up and blushed. "He needs a sedative! He threatened to kill himself and me."

"He needs no such thing." Vexen stepped into the room and motioned for Demyx to leave. "Return to what you were doing earlier. I'll handle him." Vexen waited for Demyx to leave. Once he and Zexion were alone he slammed the door and glared down at the younger man. "What is your problem!? Whenever one of my patients has an outburst it goes on _my_ record!"

"I'm sorry! It's just, Marluxia said..." Zexion couldn't bring himself to look at Vexen in the eye.

"Marluxia... He's the one that informed the staff you'd stolen a pen from Lexaeus. I was just on my way here to see if it was true." Vexen closed the distance between Zexion and himself and stared down at his patient. "The nurse said you were threatening to kill yourself. Is this true?"

Zexion nodded and bit his lip. "Yes, but..."

"I thought we'd come to an understanding on this! So you really want to die then?" Vexen scowled.

"No! It isn't that Vexen!" Zexion looked up at his doctor panicked.

Vexen pursed his lips. "Then what is it?"

"I..." Zexion clenched his fists and avoided Vexen's gaze. "I needed to see you."

Vexen froze. "What?"

Zexion growled and looked up at Vexen with defiant eyes. "Don't look so surprised! You had to know that I'd have questions! After what you did... And then you just left! I haven't heard from you since!"

Vexen's eyes narrowed on Zexion. "I got reassigned... Don't get pissed at me!"

"You knew you were getting reassigned the next day! That's why! You took advantage of me!" Zexion jumped to his feet and glared at Vexen. "Are you happy? Got what you wanted... And the sick part is, I thought you actually cared!"

Vexen cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "I've told you before, I don't care. I just do my job."

Zexion clenched his fists and grit his teeth. "Is it your job to rape your patients!?"

Vexen growled and grabbed Zexion by his top. "It was not rape! You enjoyed every second of it and you know it. Don't try to turn this around on me..."

Zexion sneered. "Yeah! I did enjoy it! And you enjoyed it too which is why I can't figure out for the life of me why you waited until you knew you'd never see me again!"

Vexen narrowed his gaze. "I knew it would be awkward for you after that."

"Oh, and this isn't awkward?" Zexion crossed his arms and sighed. "Once won't be enough for me. I'm trapped here until I'm too old to care about freedom... I can't get it anywhere else."

Vexen cocked an eyebrow and stepped closer to his patient. "What are you implying?"

Zexion fought the smirk growing on his face and wrapped a finger in Vexen's hair. "Well, you're the doctor. You tell me what I'm thinking..."

Vexen smiled and pulled Zexion into a kiss. Once his mouth had gotten more than enough of the taste it so craved he pulled away and chuckled. "That was a lot of drama to go through just to get me here."

"Well, I had to do something." Zexion flirted his fingers on the rim of his doctor's pants and smirked. "I had to see you somehow."

"How about this? Even when I'm assigned to someone else, I'll still come to visit you after my shift." Vexen graced his fingers along Zexion's cheek. "How does that sound?"

"No! You're _my_ doctor! Nobody else's..." Zexion stared at Vexen hard. "I won't stand for you being assigned to anybody else! I'll keep having outbursts until this hospital stops reassigning you! I want to speak to the person in charge..."

Vexen sighed. "_I_ am in charge Zexion. Don't you remember?"

"You... You reassigned yourself then?" Zexion looked up at Vexen feeling heartbroken. "Why!? Why would you do that!?"

"I told you. I only do my job... I don't really care about you." Vexen turned away from Zexion and started out of the room. "The state is coming in three weeks to review the hospital. All outbursts will be recorded on file and patients with repeat issues will be transferred to a higher security hospital. Don't make any foolish mistakes Zexion."

"YOU BASTARD!" Zexion chucked the pen at the back of Vexen's head but unfortunately missed. He growled and followed after the doctor only to have the door cruelly slammed in his face. He threw himself against the door and screamed as loud as he could as he pounded his fists against it. "You care so damn much about your stupid reputation Vexen!? Well I'll destroy you! I'll fucking destroy you! Do you hear me!?" Zexion listened with his ear against the door to hopefully hear footsteps storming back to his room but he heard nothing. After many minutes passed by he realized Vexen was not coming back to him. He flung himself onto the floor and screamed furiously. Tears swelled in his eyes and it was all he could do to keep from breaking down completely. He stood slowly and climbed into bed, his mind bitterly turning over many depressing thoughts. He finally allowed himself to drift off to sleep but it was an uneasy slumber.


	5. A Hard Pill to Swallow

So sorry to those of you who have actually been waiting for an update on this chapter. I've been trying to stay at least two chapters ahead of the last one I posted so that way I feel like if I hit a really serious slump I can at least have some stuff to post in the middle. I've also not been in a Kingdom Hearts mood lately. I'll always love Kingdom Hearts and everything but lately I've been a bit more wrapped up in my own characters (which you can learn more about by visiting my deviantArt page; Username SugarBeatAngel ) and all their drama and lives and deaths and all that great stuff. But I have been forcing myself to write in this whenever possible so yay for me!

This chapter is short but this is starting to get a little more into the horror aspect of the story. (Note this IS a Horror/Romance.) Nothing too creepy yet but it will progress, believe me. If you are claustrophobic I warn you, the following chapter may make you a BIT uncomfortable. I know I was a little bit antsy and anxious while I was writing it. It's not too major though, I think you'll be fine.

Before I go there's one little thing I'd like to ask of you that has nothing to do with the story at all… I would like to ask that those of you old enough to vote (or those of you who know someone with an absentee ballot that they don't plan to use) that live in a state where they are trying to ban gay marriage PLEASE vote AGAINST those propositions. I live in California and I voted NO on Prop 8. I encourage everyone else who is able to do the same in your own state if such a Proposition is in existence there. This kind of hatred and oppression is reminiscent of what the blacks went through in trying to gain equal rights and it's about time people grew the hell up and stopped acting like the whole world is going to fall out of the sun's orbit just because something has changed. Thank you.

Now on to the story!

* * *

When Zexion awoke he realized he was not in his room. He found himself in a different cell with no windows, not even on the door. Instead of his normal plain white room he found that the pealing paint was replaced with cream colored padding. There was no bed, not even a mattress. Just plain, cream colored padding. It took a while for the confusion to fade away before it dawned upon him that he was in solitary confinement. At this realization he jumped to his feet and ran to strike the door but quickly found he was restrained in a straitjacket. He seethed furiously and threw himself against the floor in a fit. "Vexen! Vexen, you bastard! Let me out!" Tears flooded Zexion's cheeks almost instantly and he kicked the wall that he lay against in a rage. "Vexen!"

"Calm down little dude." Xigbar said loudly as he entered the cell. "It's time to take some meds to relax you."

"Don't fucking touch me!" Zexion growled at Xigbar as the man stepped toward him with that same nurse that he hated quickly in toe. "Get out of here!"

"No can do little guy. We've got orders to keep you sedated." Xigbar picked Zexion up off the ground and forced him into a standing position. "Now listen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is, you take your pills like a good boy and we leave the room. The hard way is that Demyx has to use a needle… And he seems far too eager to use it. So if I were you I would just take the pills and relax."

Zexion shook his head violently. "I want to talk to Vexen!"

"Dr. Even is busy." Demyx smirked widely and shook the little white cup he held in his hands tauntingly. "Your pills…"

Zexion stared hard at Demyx before he opened his mouth. He let the nurse tip the cup up to his lips and drop the pills in. He then quickly followed with water. Zexion held the medical cocktail in his mouth for a good while, watching Demyx's impatience grow by the second as the blue eyed nurse waited for him to swallow. After the pills dissolved in his mouth and the horrid taste of medication flirted with his taste buds he spat the fluid concoction in Demyx's face and laughed wickedly. "I want to see Vexen, _now_! Make it happen."

"You little son of a bitch!" Demyx growled and pulled out a needle. He removed the safety cap and chucked it in Zexion's face before injecting the contents of the syringe into the open flesh on the boy's neck. "Keep it up you little shit and the next time I give you a shot it just might be a lethal dose of cyanide!"

Zexion chuckled and rolled his head around. "That'd be perfect… Now, are you going to get Vexen for me or not?"

Xigbar sat Zexion on the floor and sighed. "I'll see what I can do to get him to come down here… However, he did say he was no longer interested in keeping you on as a patient. He may have reassigned you a new professional."

"What!?" Zexion launched himself toward the door but only fell on his face. "Wh-what are you talking about!?"

Demyx snorted. "What does it sound like? Dr. Even wants nothing to do with you… I know for a fact that he's already reassigned you to another doctor. Dr. Dilan."

"I don't want another doctor! I want Vexen!" Zexion slammed his head against the padded floor and began to sob. "Get the fuck out of my cell…"

"Come on Dem." Xigbar tugged Demyx out of the room. He looked at Zexion sadly. He felt bad for the boy like he did for most of the patients. It wasn't his fault he was here. "Look, kid… I'll see what I can do about Dr. Even, alright?"

Zexion looked up at Xigbar with a bright smile. "Th-thank you!" He watched Xigbar nod and then shut the door. A spike of hope filled Zexion but he quickly shook it away. He knew Vexen would not come to see him. He stared blankly up at the padded ceiling of the room as darkness slowly began to permeate his vision. He let the tears roll down the sides of his face and pool in the pinna of his ear as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness. He tried to fight the oncoming sleep but Demyx's injection proved to be stronger willed and finally he relented into a restless slumber.


	6. The Doctor

So… New chapter! Yay? Uhm, ok writing this chapter made me so sick to my stomach I could hardly handle it. I barely finished it and I probably wouldn't have if it hadn't been for my friend syntheticmoon berating me in real life on my cell phone to update. This chapter will be right up her alley, I'm sure she'll enjoy it. For the rest of you… Meh, you might not enjoy it so much. It's sadistic and uncomfortable and really kind of scary and for the younger audience I know it might play on a few nerves. If you haven't developed a real taste for being a sexual freak you might not like this chapter. Shit, I'M a sexual freak and writing this made me a bit uncomfortable.

Anyway, the following chapter contains rape, sadism, scary Xaldin and hints at incest. So if you are not into that please stop at "It should… Now open up and say ah." because after that it gets pretty bad. AND if you're a little uncomfortable with the thought of a person being held against their will _about to be raped_ I suggest stopping a little sooner at "Fuck off and get out of my room! You're not my doctor!" just to be safe. However, those of you with the balls enough to suck it up and read this story without getting left out please try to enjoy this horrific chapter. Don't worry about Zexy. He's fine. I implore you all though, no matter how squeamish you are please, please, please read the last paragraph because it is EPIC WIN! **EPIC FUCKING WIN**!

Also, thanks for all the comments. It's hard to respond to every single one so I try not to respond to any. It seems unfair to respond to some and not others. Just know I appreciate every single comment and yes I do read them all! MANY TIMES in fact because they make me all bubbly inside! Sorry to those of you with questions. Hopefully all questions will be answered by the end of the story!

* * *

Xaldin adjusted his glasses as he flipped through Zexion's file. Page after page spun interesting new facts into a complicated and tangled web. Xaldin's gaze flickered from the file to Vexen's face and back again. The tall, muscular man towered over Vexen as he picked at one of his dread locks, a habit he developed when he was thinking hard on a subject. He flipped the hair over his shoulder and cocked an eyebrow at his blond haired colleague. "This boy has quite a history. I'm surprised you're giving up this case to be honest. You always did snag up the _interesting_ ones… Now you're handing him over to me. Why?"

Vexen scowled up at the younger man. "Things became… Complicated. He wants more from me than I can offer."

"Ah… I see." Xaldin smirked and nodded to his emerald eyed superior. "I don't see what problem that presents. You are always willing to offer your patients more than they could handle."

"Yes, but this boy is different." Vexen looked away from Xaldin as he could feel the man's cold eyes burrowing into him. "He's so fucking needy. And he doesn't seem to grasp the concept that he's just a good fuck. He's possessive of me already and it was only the one time. Most patients don't get like that until months into the sex. Then we just, you know…"

"Yes, I know." Xaldin smiled. "Then why don't you dispose of him already?"

"Because the boy is an enigma… I haven't quite figured out how his brain works yet and I want to. It helps me figure out just how my own mind works because his thought process is so similar to mine when I was his age that it's frightening. He has potential more than just what I've used him for thus far." Vexen sighed and narrowed his eyes on Zexion's file in Xaldin's hands. "That's why I need you to be his doctor. I need a thorough report… I need to stay close to this case without staying too close to the boy himself."

"I understand." Xaldin adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. "You've gone soft."

"I have _not_!" Vexen retorted almost viciously. He quickly realized his teeth were bearing and resumed his calm disposure. "I merely can't handle the boy in a close proximity. That's it."

Xaldin mused quietly for a moment before smiling widely. "And you won't dispose of him. You have gone…"

Vexen grit his teeth and quickly cut Xaldin off. "I HAVE NOT GONE SOFT! Wh-what part of that can you not understand?" He rubbed his temples feeling a very strong headache coming on. "Look, there is nothing to talk about anymore. You have your assignment. I don't have to explain my actions to you. You are to be his doctor however I will still dispatch orders for his treatment and you are not under any circumstances allowed to dispose of him. He is to remain here under my watchful eye. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear. I'll take good care of your boy." Xaldin smirked and patted Zexion's file with a strong hand. "Now, perhaps you should go lie down for a bit. You look unwell… Stress?"

"I just need to take my medication. That feeling of instability is coming back in waves." Vexen lifted a trembling hand into his pocket and pulled out a tiny pill bottle. He popped off the top and scooped out two pills that he threw into the back of his mouth and dry swallowed despite the awful powdery aftertaste. "Now, if everything is understood then you may go check up on him…"

"Sure thing." Xaldin waited for Vexen to depart before he headed toward the solitary confinement ward. This part of the building was particularly silent. It had an almost eerie feel to it that Xaldin quite enjoyed the benefit of. Most were uncomfortable with this area of the asylum, doctors and nurses even more-so than the patients. The staff rarely ventured there unless they had a specific purpose. Some even claimed the ward to be haunted but it was more likely that their guilty conscience began to play tricks on their minds. Unspeakable things happened there; Xaldin the cause of many such occurrences. He however differed from the other doctors in the way that he never let guilt eat at him. Others eventually drove themselves to madness over their actions and quickly found themselves residents in the very ward they feared but Xaldin always kept a cool head about him. Some considered him inhuman but he liked to think he was just doing a thorough job. He stopped before Zexion's room and smirked to himself before sliding his key into slot beside the door. It clicked twice signifying that it was unlocked. Without hesitation Xaldin opened the door and stepped inside. Against the wall on the opposite side was a beautiful young creature growling like a feral beast. He closed the door behind himself and smirked widely at Zexion. "My name is Dr. Dilan."

Zexion bared his teeth at this new addition to his collection of faces and spat furiously in his direction. "Fuck off and get out of my room! You're not my doctor!"

"Oh, but I am." Xaldin quickly closed the distance between Zexion and himself and grabbed a handful of the frail young man's hair. "And you are in for some harsh treatment." Without much effort Xaldin slammed Zexion face first onto the padded floor below them. Despite the young man's struggle he quickly stripped his lower half of clothing after unlatching a few buckles on the straitjacket. "It's alright to fight me. I like a challenge."

"Who the fuck do you think you are!? Nobody touches me! Nobody!" Zexion growled viciously but this massive man had him pinned helplessly against the stench filled padding of the floor. Drool and a bit of blood from where he had bit his tongue on impact with the cushion pooled against his cheek, uncomfortably lukewarm and infuriating. "Nobody fucking touches me…"

"Nobody? What about your parents? Admit it you sick little fuck… You liked what they did to you. Liked it so much you let Dr. Even do the same thing to you." Xaldin chuckled against Zexion's face and licked his earlobe tauntingly. "What makes me different from him?"

Zexion's eyes widened and a slight panic filled him at the comparison to what his parents had done. His anger fled him and he suddenly felt very alone and very scared. "P-please! Don't do this! Why me? Why does it have to be me!? There are others!"

"Yes." Xaldin laughed lightly and forced more weight on Zexion. "So many others and so little time. But rest assured, you're not the first. I give every one of my patients the same loving care that I'll give you… Each and _every_ time." He leveled himself on Zexion's back with one knee keeping the youth pinned below him. Now that he was free to use his hands he slowly and wickedly unzipped his pants. Xaldin toyed with the button in plain view of Zexion and relished in the frightened and disgusted look he received. After a moment of tormenting his new patient he flicked his pants open and slid them down. "I've heard rumor from many of the patients that I'm actually bigger than your dear Dr. Even. Does that frighten you?" A sadistic smile crossed Xaldin's face as he grabbed a hold of Zexion by his fragile hips. "It should… Now open up and say ah."

"AAAAH! Nngh!" Zexion fought the scream building up within him. Xaldin entered him slowly and painfully without an ounce of lubrication. Zexion could feel his inner walls tremble and give way in the most excruciatingly painful way he had ever experienced. He felt the hot sting of blood begin to trickle down his cool flesh and drip down onto the floor beneath him. He tried to fight his hellish memories but all he could think about was how it compared to the pain and humiliation he felt the first time his own father penetrated him. He had bled once and only that once and this moment sang aloud a new breed of nightmarish memories for him. "P-please stop!"

Xaldin let out a lusty chuckle and forced Zexion deeper into the padding. "What's wrong? Does it remind you of the time your father fucked you? Him and all your parent's friends taking turns cumming inside that pathetic little bone sack you call your body?"

Zexion grit his teeth as tears poured down his face. "SHUT UP!"

"Did they ever fuck you this hard?" Xaldin tightened his grip and thrust violently into Zexion's bloody core. "What about your daddy? Did he make you scream and whimper and moan like this? Did he give it to you hard or did he fuck you nice and easy because you were daddy's little boy? I bet you liked it… Begged for more. Wanted it harder."

"I said shut up!" Zexion threw his head back slamming it harshly against Xaldin's brow but the blow seemed to cause him more damage than it did his assailant. Zexion's vision was now spinning and his head throbbed painfully as he struggled fruitlessly against the doctor. The weight of the muscular man above him forced him deeper into the filthy padding below. The smell he had only faintly detected before was now clear in his nostrils. It was a mixture of blood and sex and at this point Zexion could not make sense of whether or not the stench rang from himself or the spot stained floor of his padded cell but he had a wretched feeling that he was not the first victim these walls could talk about and he certainly wouldn't be the last. Knowing now that whatever fight he could provide would only bring his attacker more pleasure he subsided in his struggle and lay grimacing furiously and helplessly in tiny puddles of blood at his knees and saliva at his face. After what felt like an eternity of ghost reliving rape he felt the humiliating pump of semen being released inside him, an occurrence he knew he would likely be victim to again and again for the rest of his life. Zexion lay still as Xaldin pulled out of him with eyes clenched praying silently he would leave just as abruptly as he had arrived. He was horrified when he felt a hand in his hair yanking him up to his knees.

Xaldin wrapped his fist in Zexion's frazzled locks and smirked. "Clean me off."

"What!?" Zexion stared defiantly at Xaldin as the wicked doctor held his penis so close to his mouth he could scarcely move his lips to speak without fear of touching it.

"You heard me… Clean me off. You don't expect me to go walking around with your blood all over me do you?" Xaldin tightened his grip in Zexion's hair and tugged harder. "Now."

Zexion's face paled as he stared quietly at the member before him. Bile curled in the back of his throat but he knew what he had to do. Slowly he parted his lips and wrapped them around Xaldin's length. He stared up at the man spitefully before letting the sides of his mouth curl into a smile. He sank his teeth ravenously into the flesh until he tasted fresh copper on his tongue. His tiny victory over the man was short lived as he felt a dizzying slam to his left temple. Already he was beginning to fall onto the padding and into unconsciousness but another blow struck him and another until he could no longer feel the pain of the outside world.


	7. Last Breath

Wow. Ok, so this story is getting REALLY dark really fast. If you weren't looking for that then I don't know what to tell you. This is a HORROR ROMANCE. Key word HORROR. And it probably has a lot more horror than romance thus far.

And let me just say, BRAVO! BRAVO! Bravo for everyone's performance in this chapter. Simply stunning! I had myself twisted up in knots writing this chapter. You have no idea how thankful I am for these amazing characters being so amazingly versatile! Seriously… I don't think I could do something like this with ANY other fandom quite so flawlessly. All credit truly goes to the characters and the ever wonderful Nomura-san who created these characters. Seriously, this wouldn't be anywhere near as great if these characters weren't custom made to fit into any role.

That being said, this chapter does nothing to advance the story really. However it is still an important chapter and a lot is going on. I hope you enjoy!

Warning: If you are claustrophobic or squeamish you may want to avoid the second half of this chapter!

* * *

Marluxia sighed with discontent. Things without Zexion had gotten quite boring around. The company Axel and Larxene provided was no longer sufficient for his needs. He longed for a gossip partner whom he knew was receiving as much action from the doctors as he himself was. At the thought of doctors he realized it had been a few days since Xaldin had paid him a visit. Xaldin's visits were always violent and forceful but Marluxia only pretended to hate it. He was certain that Xaldin really knew he enjoyed their rough, nasty sex so he wondered now what kept the doctor at bay. Normally he was in every other night if not every single night. Now however, he had been entirely absent for nearly four days. Growing desperate for attention, Marluxia had probed Lexaeus with question after question about where Dr. Dilan was, when he would be back, and if he had simply got re-assigned. All of these questions had gone unanswered and now Marluxia sat in his room drumming his fingers against his lips in deep thought. Xaldin's absence seemed to coincide with Zexion's admittance in to the solitary confinement ward. It was then that panic hit him. What if Xaldin had abandoned him in favor of Zexion? He didn't know if he could handle such a thought. Quickly he fished into the area between his mattress and the metal support beneath it. There, hidden incase of severe emergency, was an employee identification card he had lifted off of Lexaeus in one of his many famous thievery escapades. This was certainly an emergency. He peered through the tiny window on his door and waited for the nurse to pass by. As Demyx flicked the light switches on the outside off Marluxia's room went dark and he could see easier the form of the nurse fading down the hall. He slid the id card in the inside slot and listened for the familiar clicking. He pushed the door open slowly and stepped out into the dimly lit hall. He knew he had to be quick.

After making certain the nurse had indeed long passed, Marluxia made his way down the long corridor. He met with little difficulty finding the solitary confinement ward. He had been there once before. His only concern was the fact that most nurses roamed the halls very frequently but as long as he could hear them coming he could avoid them. He turned around corners left and right, ducking and weaving into the dark spots of the halls to be certain he would not be seen. Finally he reached the solitary confinement ward. He slid Lexaeus' card in the slot and listened to the door click open. As soon as he stepped into the hall of doors he heard a tortured scream. He rushed down the hall until he found which door the sounds were coming from but as soon as he lifted the id card to the outside slot the noise ceased and it became eerily silent. After a moment there was a slight rustling noise from inside and the sound of tiny sobs. Marluxia furrowed his brow and lifted the card to the slot again but before he could slide it in he felt someone grab him from behind, wrapping something thin and painful around his neck. He gasped for breath, eyes searching frantically for a way to free himself or to at least find his attacker and fight back. His vision was growing darker by the second but he could see that he was being dragged into a solitary confinement cell. After a moment the restriction on his throat lifted. He began coughing violently and gasping for breath. "Wh-who the hell is there!?"

"Calm yourself or we'll be forced to restrain you again." Demyx smirked and stepped into Marluxia's line of sight. "What are you doing out of your cell?"

Marluxia stared up at Demyx frightfully. He then turned his gaze behind him to see Xigbar standing with arms crossed. "I… I…" He paused to let out a ragged cough. "I just needed to see Xaldin. That's all!"

"Aww… You hear that Xiggy? He _needed_ to see Dr. Dilan." Demyx smirked at Xigbar who let out a soft chuckle. "Well I don't see any harm in it. I'll go fetch him."

Marluxia watched timidly as Demyx left the room. His gaze fell on Xigbar again and he trembled lightly. "H-how much trouble am I in? Truthfully?"

Xigbar mused calmly to himself before smiling at Marluxia. "You'll be free sooner than you think."

Marluxia sighed with relief although he was certain he shouldn't feel so relieved. He heard footsteps behind him and turned in time to see Xaldin entering the room. "Xaldin! Thank goodness!" He stood on shaky legs and advanced toward the doctor. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have come down here but I had to see you and I was worried that you might be giving that little boy the same special treatment that you give me and I couldn't stand the thought." Marluxia smiled and slid his hand up Xaldin's chest. "But it was stupid, right? I know I'm special… Still, I need to hear it. Tell me I'm the only one Xaldin."

Xaldin chuckled and caressed Marluxia's cheek. "Marly, Marly, Marly… Oh Marly. You silly little thing. You should know you've always been my favorite little toy." He tucked the patient's hair behind his ear and smirked. "It's a damn shame really."

Marluxia looked up at his doctor in a panic. "Wh-what's a shame?"

Xaldin looked from Marluxia to Demyx. "Nurse… You still have that fishing wire with you?"

Marluxia's eyes widened as he watched Demyx hand over a long piece of fishing wire, likely what had been used to choke him earlier. "Xaldin… What are you doing with that!?"

"It's unfortunate that things had to end this way. You shouldn't have gotten yourself so attached. You should have known you weren't the only one. Now unfortunately you must be disposed of." Xaldin motioned for Xigbar to restrain Marluxia. "Nurse, I trust you have the syringe ready?"

Demyx smirked. "Always."

Marluxia trembled and looked to Demyx fearfully. "What's in that!?"

"It's a medical concoction that will periodically put you in a state of heightened panic." Xaldin smiled as Demyx began to administer the shot via Marluxia's neck. "The pain, the fear that you feel will soon be amplified. Your heart rate will increase and if I do not kill you soon enough it is possible your heart may simply explode. Of course it's not for certain. I've never let a person live long enough to see what happens to their heart." He looked to Demyx and Xigbar seriously. "Leave now."

"Please don't leave!" Marluxia watched in horror as Xigbar and Demyx quickly exited the cell. He looked to Xaldin petrified. True to the doctor's word, the injection began to take effect and Marluxia could feel his heart began to pound harder and faster than it had been. His hands were shaking and he felt as though his knees would give way. "Please don't do this Xaldin. I'll be a good patient! I'll behave from now on! I'll…"

Xaldin wrapped the fishing wire around Marluxia's neck and pulled it tight. He watched with satisfaction as the skin beneath the wire began to break. Marluxia's terror was evident on his face. He struggled desperately to get free, gasping for breath that was unattainable and clawing at his throat to try and pull the wire away which only left him pealing away more flesh than anything and exposing the raw tissue beneath. Xaldin let out a hearty chuckle. "Yes, struggle more. Keep trying to pry it off your neck! You're doing a wonderful job! Like a trapped animal trying to gnaw his own appendage off to survive."

Marluxia began to gag and choke on his own blood. He could feel bile rise up and try to force its way out but the passage was so tightly blocked it only sat in his esophagus, curdling and burning. He could feel blood pouring from his mouth and it almost felt like it would burst from his eye sockets at any minute. Finally he felt a sudden wave of weakness. He was no longer able to struggle so he let his arms fall to his sides. Violent convulsions began to wrack his body but he was no longer conscious to feel it. His lifeless body fell to the ground. Before too long, Marluxia was dead.


	8. Vengence

**Merry fucking Christmas you douche bags.**

JUST KIDDING! You're all wonderful. Anyway, here's a chapter that is kinda like a late Christmas gift. This is a busy chapter. I have to admit it felt a little weird and there was a lot of editing I did to it before I could feel comfortable posting it. It just left me feeling like maybe too much was going on but in the end I just kept everything in that was important to the experience Zexion is having. There's still a lot going on and it doesn't necessarily flow well but hopefully it isn't too bad.

There is a _slight_ smut scene in this chapter. VERY SMALL. So small in fact I'm not going to bother to tell you where to skip because seriously, you'll be skipping like, a fucking paragraph. Besides, the scene is important in the way that it shows you how certain characters' dynamics are shifting. It's kinda important.

That aside I think the rest of the chapter is safe as far as phobias go unless you have a paranoia phobia. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Zexion awoke, head throbbing like normal. Ever since he had been placed in solitary confinement he'd received nearly the same treatment every night. Xaldin came in and raped him and each and every time Zexion refused to clean him off afterward Xaldin would beat Zexion into a state of unconsciousness. Every morning Zexion would wake up with a pounding headache and usually a swollen eye in his padded cell. This morning however was different. His eye was still swollen and his lip was busted but he was not in his solitary confinement cell. He was in the infirmary. He winced as he opened his eyes and was mauled by bright lights in his face. "Ngh… Wh-what the hell?"

"Relax. You need to rest…" Vexen forced Zexion to lay back down as he pressed a hand to his face to check his temperature. "You've got a slight fever. It's come down quite a bit from what it was but any activity could bring it back up again. You're very lucky Dr. Dilan found you in time."

Zexion stared at Vexen in awe for a moment before blinking to make certain he wasn't dreaming. "Why am I here?"

Vexen tucked the blanket around Zexion's shoulders and sighed. "You had quite an eventful night last night. A patient snuck out of his room and tried to kill you. He beat you to a bloody pulp and raped you."

"Wh-what?" Zexion held a hand to his head as he tried to think back on the night before. He remembered Xaldin coming into his room. He remembered being raped by him but he remembered nothing about another patient. He looked to Vexen curiously. "That doesn't make any sense… I don't remember anybody else but Dr. Dilan. He's the one that…"

"Saved your life. You should be grateful to him." Vexen stood from where he had been sitting beside Zexion's bed and tucked him in once again. "Don't worry. The patient was dealt with accordingly. You won't be hearing from him anymore. Now get some rest." Vexen turned from Zexion and began to walk away.

"But there was no other patient! There was only… Never mind that!" Zexion grabbed Vexen's jacket and pulled him back. "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't care about me. So why are you here?"

"I run this sanitarium Zexion. It is my responsibility to look after each and every patient and make certain they receive the best treatment possible." Vexen pulled the fabric of his jacket from Zexion's hand. "That's all."

"No! That is not all! You could have just looked in on me but you didn't! I know! Do you know how I know!?" Zexion pointed to the chair that sat beside his bed. "That chair! That is not its place. I can see where it should sit against the wall on the other side of the room but you went through the effort to pick it up and move it here so that you could sit because you were planning on being here for a while."

Vexen paused but refused to look at Zexion. "You've become quite observant."

"I had to! When I sit in a fucking room with no distinction from what is wall and what is floor or ceiling I have to notice little tiny differences in the padding, the sewing, the patchwork! Everything! Just to keep myself from slipping a little further through the cracks! I didn't deserve to be in that room Vexen and now look what has happened to me!" Zexion pointed to his face. "How old do you think this black eye is Vexen? You think this happened last night? It's fairly well healed from what it used to be, believe me!"

"I'm… I'm sorry that you were raped again Zexion." Vexen turned to look at his patient calmly. "But the culprit was dealt with accordingly and now I am ready to return you to your regular cell and your regular schedule."

"It means nothing! Nothing! Don't you see that!?" Zexion grasped Vexen's wrist and pulled him close. "It means nothing if you won't return as my doctor! I've learned my lesson Vexen. I won't have those outbursts and I understand that you can't always be there when I need you. I can accept that. Please! You're the only one who understands me… You're the only one who can help me get my life in order."

Vexen watched Zexion's face for a long moment before turning his gaze away. "I don't think…"

"Shht! Shut up! You know damn well you're the only doctor qualified enough to take on a patient like me!" Zexion stared hard at Vexen. For a long while there was silence between them. Zexion tugged Vexen closer. "You know I'm right."

"Alright." Vexen pulled away from Zexion and nodded "However, you have to make it worth my while in the long run. I don't normally stay on problem cases."

Zexion smirked and licked his lips. "Come over here and I'll show you it's worth it."

"Still needy as always." Vexen chuckled. He pealed his jacket off quickly and draped it over the chair at the bedside. As quickly as he had abandoned the jacket he equally disposed of his pants and boxers. Within seconds he was above Zexion, tauntingly caressing his bare legs. "Mmm… I forgot how soft your skin is."

"I'm probably even softer elsewhere." Zexion grinned widely and wrapped his arms around Vexen's neck. "I won't make you wait. Get up here so I can get you good and wet."

Vexen smiled and crawled closer to Zexion's face. He rested a hand in the younger man's hair and licked his lips. "Been too long for you, eh?"

Zexion took Vexen's length in his hand and looked up at the doctor. "Not as long as you think… But still, it's been a long time since I was willing. Believe me Vexen, I am more than willing for you but you only."

The doctor's brow furrowed trying to find the meaning behind Zexion's words but before he could utter a syllable the young man had taken away all ability he had to form a sentence. The warmth of his mouth engulfed Vexen's length completely. He could only moan softly at the patient's flawless effort to bring him pleasure. After a moment he had to pull away from Zexion completely. "Y-you keep that up and I won't be able to last long enough to fuck you."

"My body is so sore Vexen." Zexion took the doctor in his hand again and stroked gently. "I wouldn't mind if you want to fuck me. But if this will suffice then I'd much rather…"

Vexen put a finger to Zexion's lips and smiled. "There will be plenty of time for all that later. In fact…" Vexen stepped back down onto the floor and slowly began to redress. "I should refrain from any lust driven actions for the time being. You're in a very fragile mind state right now Zexion. Too much too fast could be permanently crippling to your self esteem."

Zexion gawked at his doctor and made a motion to sit up. "But Vexen…"

"Shh…" Vexen smirked and forced his mouth over Zexion's. He kissed him deeply and then pulled away. "I'm not a greedy man. I can wait. Waiting makes it all the more fun anyhow. We have all the time in the world to fool around, but not right now. _Now_, if you think you are ready to rejoin the other patients I can sign your release forms and you can get back to some familiar faces."

Zexion nodded eagerly. "Y-yeah I think I need to see a couple of people. I have a lot to talk about to some people who won't chalk it up to my lack of sanity." He watched the doctor quietly as Vexen picked up a clipboard he had not previously noticed on the table across from him. After a few quick dashes of his pen on several pieces of paper Vexen smiled and hung the clipboard in the basket at the foot of Zexion's bed. He then turned and disappeared into a doorway too far to Zexion's right for the young patient to turn and look at. Zexion just stared ahead until he heard a slight squeaking sound. Finally Vexen returned to his side, now pushing a wheel chair.

Vexen took Zexion's hand in his. "Come on, I'll help you down."

Zexion stared at Vexen in awe for a moment before making an effort to climb off the bed. The doctor was there to offer support with his other hand slipping into Zexion's trembling grasp. An emotion was welling up inside the young man that he wasn't quite familiar with. His heart was pounding in a most painful manner. His mind was swirling with questions; Why was Vexen being so kind? Did he truly not know the truth about what had happened? If he did know the truth would it make a difference? Why was Zexion's heart pounding so wildly? All questions he doubted he would know the answer to. "I… I uh… Th-thanks."

Vexen smiled and eased Zexion into the wheel chair. "Relax. You don't have to be so tense. Things will fall right back into normalcy once you're back around your friends." Once Zexion was seated comfortably Vexen stepped behind the wheel chair and rolled him slowly towards the door. "I'll get you to the changing station so you can put your regular clothes back on and then I'll wheel you out to the commons room."

Zexion nodded slowly, still mulling thoughts and questions over in his mind. He dressed back in his normal attire and then allowed Vexen to cart him to the main meeting room. Once the door opened all eyes turned to him. He felt Vexen grip his shoulder and urge him forward. Zexion stood carefully and started into the room. At first he was uncertain if he would be able to keep his balance but slowly he grew more confident. He hobbled across the room and over to the cluster of chairs he usually sat in with his friends. Axel and Larxene sat talking quietly amongst themselves but Marluxia was nowhere to be found. Zexion took a seat beside the blonde woman and sighed. "I'm out of solitary confinement."

"It's about damn time, don't ya think?" Axel smirked at Zexion. "What happened? Somebody beat the hell out of you while you were in there?"

"You could say that." Zexion said dryly. "You were right all along Axel. Doctor's just use us to get what they want from us. Sick bastards. Remind me next time… Don't listen to Marluxia's advice. It only gets you thrown in solitary."

"Marluxia?" Larxene cocked an eyebrow at Zexion and turned to stare at him. "Who is Marluxia?"

"What?" Zexion blinked at Larxene a moment before chuckling softly. "Y-you're joking right? Come on Larxene, I'm not in the mood for jokes."

"You're the one joking around." Axel stared hard at Zexion. "Talking about some person named Marluxia like we're supposed to know who you're talking about."

"Axel, what are you saying?" Zexion looked to the red head in confusion. "Look, if this is some kind of joke… I just told you I'm not in the mood. Speaking of Marluxia, where is he anyway?"

"We don't know who the hell you're talking about." Larxene looked from Zexion to Axel and back again. "Are you sure you didn't meet this guy somewhere else?"

"Somewhere else!? What are you talking about!? You knew him before I did! You guys were in here together way before I even met you! Come on! You've got to know who I'm talking about! Marluxia, that fag with the pink hair. He strangled his hair dresser with a blow drier cord!" Zexion stared at the two, their blank faces turning to look at each other every so often. "Don't you remember? He hangs out with us…"

"Zexion…" Axel shook his head slowly. "There is no Marluxia. It's always just been the three of us."

"No!" Zexion gripped the armrests of the chair. "No! There was one more! Marluxia! He was annoying as all hell and the biggest fucking faggot I've ever met! You can't honestly tell me you've just forgotten him! Did he get released and you guys just don't want to tell me? No… He had two months left. He told me so himself! He had two months… He should still be here. You can't seriously have forgotten him already. He was here!"

"He wasn't here Zexion. He's never been." Axel furrowed his brow in response to Zexion's growing hysteria. "Are you sure you didn't get hit on the head too hard kid? It's always just been you, me and Larxene. Always…"

"No, you're wrong!" Zexion stood and looked around the room at the other patients. "Where is Marluxia!? Has anybody seen him!?"

"Zexion! Sit down before you upset the others." Larxene tugged at Zexion's sleeve. "You're going to get thrown back into solitary if you keep acting like this. Quit making shit up."

"I'm not making shit up! I know he's real! He's the one that helped me steal that pen from Lexaeus. He's the one that hatched that whole big plan to get myself noticed… He…" Zexion looked around at the blank faces of the other patients. Again he asked for Marluxia but all he received were mumbling responses. "L-lexaeus will know." Zexion turned to the massive orderly standing across the room. He hobbled over to him and looked at him with a slightly panicked gaze. "Lexaeus… What happened to Marluxia?"

Lexaeus didn't look at Zexion. "There is nobody named Marluxia."

"That's a lie! I know there is someone named Marluxia! He got me into a lot of trouble!" Zexion gazed up at Lexaeus feeling a distinct uneasiness. He knew it was possible Larxene and Axel had banded together to play a joke on him but he knew there was no way they could convince the entire staff to play along. Something serious was going on here and he knew it was a terrible thing. "I… I need to see Vexen. Please!" Zexion watched Lexaeus sigh and reach for the phone on the wall. He listened as the tall orderly paged Vexen over the intercom. After a while the door slid open and Vexen stood on the outside staring into the room. Zexion dashed out of the commons room and threw his arms around his doctor. "Vexen!"

"Just calm down Zexion." Vexen pulled Zexion away from the meeting room and further down the hall. "What is the problem? I thought you would be ok to go back to your normal schedule. Did somebody say something to upset you?"

"It's… It's Marluxia!" Zexion gripped Vexen's jacket and began to tremble. "I couldn't find him and then when I asked Larxene and Axel they said he didn't exist! But I know he existed! I didn't make him up, did I? I know I didn't. R-right?"

Vexen sighed and rubbed his temples slowly. "Listen, Zexion… There is something I need to explain to you. Come, we need to take a walk." Vexen put his arm around Zexion and lead him down the hall. "I don't know if you've noticed but this hospital is not as pristine as people would like to think it is. There are some very sick people here and I'm not just referring to the patients. Some of these doctors do some horrible and twisted things. Killing and raping patients is a normal activity for some of them… Myself included. I've been trying to stray away from that now that the government has been cracking down on this institution. We used to rape and kill whoever, not taking into account whether or not the patient had a family. Some family members began filing lawsuits so we narrowed down our available subjects to those who were left without family and friends… Patients like Marluxia and yourself."

Zexion looked at the floor as they walked trying to fight the urge to vomit. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Kill _you_!?" Vexen laughed loudly. "Of course not! There is no reason to! We don't kill patients for fun. We kill when it becomes a necessity. As you know we take severe advantage of our patients. We have sex with them and abuse them. It helps feed our lust, our wicked fetishes. However not all patients are opposed to such treatment. Most reject it at first but their weak mind state leaves them dependant on the attention they receive, no matter how horrid. Unfortunately at times that dependency leads them to do drastic things. Your friend Marluxia became jealous of you because Dr. Dilan had become your psychiatrist. He was in such a rage that he escaped his cell and went to get revenge on you. He beat you and raped you and because of his actions he had to be disposed of."

"What!?" Zexion tore away from Vexen and turned to look at him. "Who the fuck told you that bullshit!? Dr. Dilan!?"

"Well, yes." Vexen reached for Zexion cautiously. The young man had gone from timid to rabid in a split second. "But it's alright… Everything will be fine. Nobody else will know what happened to you. You don't have to be embarrassed. In fact, all of the other patients were brainwashed to think that Marluxia never existed. It makes it easier that way. When the state comes out it will be as if Marluxia truly never existed. We don't have to explain anything. Everything will be f-"

"No! Everything will NOT be fine!" Zexion glared at Vexen. "You fucking idiot! You're the biggest fucking idiot I've ever met! You seriously believe that pansy ass Marluxia did this to me!? Look at my face! I was pummeled into the fucking ground and you think Marluxia did that to me!? I may be short but I'm not that weak! It took someone massive enough to control me to do this to me and you're ready to believe that flimsy little faggot did _this_!? No Vexen! Xaldin did this! That sick fucking bastard! He raped me every night and beat the hell out of me each time I refused to stick his dick in my mouth! He reminded me of what my father did to me each and every time and you just think… Y-you just th-think…" Zexion grabbed his head in his hands and collapsed to his knees. Tears began streaming down his face and onto the floor. "You think th-that…"

"Zexion… I…" Vexen knelt down and gripped Zexion's shoulders. "I didn't know. I'm sorry. Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"You wouldn't see me!" Zexion glared at Vexen through his fingers. "You wouldn't hear any message from me and if you think your fucking orderlies and nurses give a shit what happens to me then you're even fucking stupider than I thought! What that man did to me… It was like reliving my childhood over and over! He made sure of that! He didn't want me to make progress! He wanted to keep me weak and sick and you let it happen to me!"

"Zexion, I didn't know. I didn't think he would do that." Vexen shook Zexion lightly. "He knew how important your case was to me! He knew I wanted you to have progress! If I thought for one second that he might hurt you I never would have… I… I'm sorry."

"Kill him." Zexion stared hard at Vexen from under the hair dangling in his face. "Kill that son of a bitch. Kill him or let me do it! Either way… That's the only kind of progress I can make is to kill that mother fucker."

Vexen stared at Zexion quietly for a long while. Consideration turned over and over in his mind about what Zexion was asking and how it would effect the hospital and their personal lives. After what felt like an eternity the blond let out a thick sigh and nodded. "In due time my friend. In due time…"


	9. The Permission Slip of a Life Time

First off, let me address the dumb twat who left the review on Chapter 4 acting like she was some hoity toity professional literary critic, or even someone worthy of being listened to. The first thing you need to realize is that this story is incomplete. There are SEVERAL pieces of plot yet to be revealed and even some that may never be stated outright. This is how story telling works. When you explain everything from the get go you run the risk of diving straight into a what I like to call a Borer Story ("Borer" being a combination of the words Boring and Horror meaning that the story would be SO BORING that its scary.) When there is still something to be found out or information left in the shadows it leaves it up to the readers to piece things together for themselves instead of treating them like a bunch of ignorant children that need everything explained to them in dumbed down native tongue. And in that aspect, you certainly wouldn't go telling Chuck Palahniuk at Chapter 4 of one of his novels that it makes no sense how the character is in his/her current situation and that he needs to research a little more or place his story in a different time period where it is more believable. And you know why you wouldn't do that? Cause he'd fucking laugh at you and tell you to go fuck yourself. So, dumb twat, go fuck yourself. Rest assured that there IS rhyme and reason to this story and why everyone is in this situation and location, I just don't have to explain it to you or anybody else. I write this for me and CHOOSE to let others read it.

And seriously, if it's too painful to read then fucking don't. Obviously it wasn't so painful that you couldn't make it to chapter four. This is FAN FICTION not Fan NON-fiction, so no, it won't be perfectly realistic. It's based of a fucking fantasy video game for Christ's sake and you're giving me shit for how unrealistic it is? Bitch, please. Nobody is forcing you to read this so get the fuck out sandy twat. By the way, your own fan fiction, not that great either. Kthxbye!

Now, for those of you who don't have a rod shoved up their ass, I am happy to present to you the next chapter! There was a lot going on in that last chapter. It was busy! Thankfully this chapter is less so. I really liked this chapter… It's been done for about a week but I've been nit picking it until it was exactly the way I wanted it. I think it streams well and gives a good outsider's view of what is going on inside Vexen's mind. Perspective has shifted a little bit in this chapter and I'm uncertain if it will change back or remain through Vexen's eyes. Only time will tell.

ALSO! PLEASE, if you are interested at all in AkuRoku or really just want to get a sneak peak at my upcoming AkuRoku fan fic then head on over to my deviantArt page (Username is sugarbeatangel) and read the first chapter of "Where Eagles Dare" which is the next fan fiction I will be submitting on this site.

Now, without further adieu… I give you the next chaptah!

* * *

A week had passed since Vexen had put Zexion back on his regular routine. In that week things between the two had become very hot and heavy. They were at it every chance they got and Vexen now noticed how much he had begun to need Zexion around. He found himself skipping his lunch, leaving early at meetings and speeding over his other patients just so he could get in a few extra minutes with Zexion. When the two weren't having sex they talked and laughed like old friends. Occasionally they would talk as a doctor and patient should; about Zexion and the emotions he was experiencing. But no matter what the conversations always came back to their bodies and what fun they had toying with each other and from there they usually grasped for sex. Vexen was now finding it hard to stay objective where most issues were concerned and he caught himself several times becoming far too wrapped up in everything Zexion told him. He compared himself to Zexion and found several ways that they had shared like experiences. In the end it was truly Vexen that pushed their meetings into debaucherous territory for fear of becoming too involved in Zexion's life. He knew he was growing fond of Zexion more than he should have. On the nights that their conversation turned to Xaldin and what he had done Vexen had to quickly change the subject to something else for fear of getting too angry. He knew the time would soon come for the revenge on Xaldin he had promised Zexion but now he wanted more and more to be the one to administer the punishment. Thinking of what Xaldin had done threw Vexen into tiny bursts of fury. He was now grinding his teeth much more than what was healthy and his blood pressure had spiked according to his latest physical exam. He knew whenever he spoke with Zexion he had to try and avoid the topic of Xaldin at whatever cost. Now they sat talking in Zexion's room. The conversation was headed South yet again. Back to Xaldin and back to Zexion's suffering at his hands.

"When can we do it Vexen?" Zexion twirled a finger in his own hair and stared at the mattress below him. "I'm starting to feel like you're just saying we can kill him to keep me from complaining. I'm getting impatient. I see his smug face walking the halls… He thinks he's unstoppable. I'd love to fucking prove him wrong."

"I told you, it will be a while." Vexen cupped Zexion's face in his hands and smiled. "And believe me, you'll get your sweet revenge. It's been a long time since I killed someone that wasn't a patient. It's something I want to experience again and I will very soon. But the state is coming in about a week. If there are any unexplained deaths on record it could mean trouble. We have to wait until after then. Can you do that for me? Can you wait?"

Zexion huffed and crossed his arms. "I don't think I should have to. That fucker took advantage of me! He took something that was not his to take."

"Yes… I know." Vexen snaked a hand up Zexion's stomach and smirked. "Your body is mine and he will pay for trying to make it otherwise."

"My body is my own!" Zexion pulled away from Vexen and stood so that he could pace the room. "I just can't stand the thought of that sick fuck roaming around free while I'm confined to this room and the commons room. It pisses me off Vexen! It just fucking… URG!"

"Calm down." Vexen grabbed Zexion and pulled him back onto the bed. "Don't think about how long you have to wait. Just think about how great it will be when we do kill him. Now come here and let's release some of that stress you're feeling." He knelt above Zexion and held the younger man's head in his palm. "How about a good fuck?"

Zexion scoffed and wormed his way out from under Vexen. He pushed the doctor backward and stood back up. "I'm not in the mood right now. All we've done all week is fuck. I want to get my revenge! I don't want to wait anymore!"

Vexen sighed and rubbed his temples. "I understand Zexion, but you…"

"No! No you don't understand! You don't understand what it's like having to watch him strut up and down the halls free as a bird! You don't understand what it's like hearing the other patients talk to each other about what he's done to them as well! I'm not his only victim! There are countless others and there may be some that like it but I know there are many that hate it! _You_ run this facility damn it! Not him! But he acts like he does… He thinks he's going to get away with it! He's practically bragging, the way he walks around here!" Zexion threw his balled up fist against the wall in anger. "I want it done Vexen!"

"Well, if you're going to throw a tantrum…" Vexen grunted and slid off the bed. "I'm going to finish up in my office." He grabbed up his clipboard from where he'd abandoned it on the floor and walked past Zexion's dramatic gaze and arm flail combo without so much as a sideways glance. "I'll see you in the morning." After securely locking Zexion's door he strode swiftly through the halls set on a destination other than his office. He passed the night shift security guard with a quick nod and reached into his jacket for his keys. His car wasn't hard to find. It was the red Ferrari parked right in his personal spot up front, just another one of the perks of his current position in the hospital. He pressed the button on the key pad that unlocked the doors automatically and he climbed in. He started the car, foot to the clutch, red beast purring like a placid cheetah. He threw the car into reverse and tore out of his parking spot. Soon he was rocketing out of the gated facility and down the dirt road he took to work every morning. But instead of heading straight and turning onto the small main road the hour and a half it took to get home he turned a quick left onto the only paved road in the area and forced his car as fast is it would go. He had someone he needed to see. After a few minutes the lights of a large converted farm house in the distance sprang into view. Vexen geared his car in that direction, ignoring the black designated street on which he was supposed to stay dedicated. He crossed over the empty fields until he reached the brim of the property. The put his car in park and shut it off. He wasted no time in bolting from his seat and striding up to the porch of the house. A few swift pounds on the door brought the owner to his attention and finally the door was opened. "We need to talk."

Xemnas peered out at Vexen from the comfortable warm lighting of the inside and furrowed his brow. "What ever could have you calling so late?"

"Up until now I've had no quarrel with what you're doing. Up until now I thought it was genius. Deliciously wicked and sadistic. I wanted as much as you did to see it play out. But now… Now I see where its leading and I've had enough." Vexen forced his way past Xemnas and into his home. "I love working for you. I love my job, don't get me wrong. But Xaldin… I can't work with him anymore. I have to kill him or I have to quit."

Xemnas shrugged and smiled. "So kill him."

Vexen gasped for breath, his heart quickening and his palms becoming sweaty. He had been becoming more and more like is old self more and more often. There was that part of him that longed for the thrill of murder again. Wanted it more than he wanted Zexion twisted up beneath him, scarcely breathing out a whimper for him to fuck him harder and faster. That part of him was now there in Zexion's place but it was still his voice breathing "Faster. Harder." That part of him was already awake at Zexion's urgency and at the permission he received from Xemnas, that part of him got excited. Still, he had to keep cool and seem level headed. It could be a trick. "That simple? Over and done with, eh?"

"That simple." Xemnas gave another soft smile that flirted with perverse evil and put a hand on Vexen's shoulder. "Do you know why I brought you over, my friend?"

"Saïx, I can only imagine." Vexen stared into Xemnas' burnt sienna eyes feeling an almost prideful gaze from the man. "I'm sure he's the reason. And I know why. You get some sick satisfaction from watching this all play out, the both of you. But… Now its beyond what I can handle. I've started needing my medication more and more. Pretty soon the facility will be in ruins if I can't get a handle on my staff and myself. Fuck, let alone my patients. The costs to you would be severe, your reputation would suffer worse. You…" Vexen's face fell at the realization in Xemnas' happy gaze. "And none of that matters at all to you, does it? You never planned on this being a long running project did you?"

"My friend, there are far to little minutes in life to go around worrying about money and reputation. What is the point of having it all if you simply can't throw it away? Something that others would kill to have and yet the true power lies in being able to discard it on a whim without a care. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Xemnas patted Vexen's shoulder and smiled widely. "I took a chance on you all expecting the worst. I must say, up until recently I've been a tad disappointed. You all have shown amazing restraint."

"We were doing what was in our best interests, as well as yours." Vexen's gaze fell to the floor. "But what we should have been doing was acting in our own best interests from the start. That's what you expected." A small chuckle graced his lips and he shook his head. "I should have known. Fuck, I feel stupid now. My mantra has always been to live for yourself and here I have been trying to protect _your_ money, _your_ facility, _your_ reputation. I should have just done whatever the hell I wanted. This is all just one big show for you." Vexen tensed up at his own words and his eyes flew back up to the man who had entirely funded his new life. "D-do you have access to the security cameras?"

Xemnas nodded. "I do… At the end of the week I have whatever guard is on duty deliver the cassettes to me. From there they go into my private vault. Would you like to see my collection?"

"Just one video…" Vexen's eyes flashed with a new stream of excitement and purpose. "A video taken between the hours of nine p.m. and one a.m. in the solitary confinement ward just about a week and a half ago. Before I make any brash judgments there is something I need to see for myself."


	10. Can Hardly Wait

OH MY GAWD YOU GAIS! I'm SOOOOOO sorry! I seriously am. I have had a LOT of really serious real life drama and shit that's been pretty continuous in my life. With all of it swirling in my head its made it pretty hard to do ANYTHING… That includes writing. I also haven't drawn or done ANYHING. I've kinda just been a walking shell for a while.

But now things are slightly better. Life is running smoother (not perfect but smoother) and I am actually able to sit down and concentrate on something other than the srs fn bsns that was going on in my life. So now I have a new chapter for you! The story is closing faster than I had hoped it would. I hope you enjoy this chapter… It's a bit on the long side. SORRY!

* * *

"You've been so quiet lately. Quieter than usual that is." Larxene said as she filed her nails with the little tiny wedge they gave her. Hardly long enough to even pierce her ear with but it was useful none-the-less. "You have something on your mind?"

Zexion sat with his knees shoved up against his chest just glaring at the other side of the room. "Hmph."

Axel chuckled. "Ah, let the kid brood Larxene. I like this new quite him. It's better than the way he used to prattle on and on about how he almost killed his hair lady."

"What?" Zexion froze and turned his stare to Axel. "What did you just say!?"

"I said I'd rather you shut your fucking mouth than brag about how you almost killed that woman for dying your hair pink." Axel rolled his eyes. "You gonna brood about that too?"

"No… You see? That wasn't me. My hair's not pink! It's never been pink!" Zexion stepped down onto the ground and stood to face Axel and Larxene. "That's Marluxia you're talking about! See… You remember him. Or, at least you remember things about him. The way he used to brag and the things he used to brag about. You remember it all even though they wiped him clean from your memory."

"That doesn't make any sense Zexion." Larxene sighed and shook her head. "You really expect us to believe the staff wiped our memories of just one person? And for what? To get one over on you? It's pointless."

"That's not it at all! They wiped your memories so that there would be no record of Marluxia because he was killed!" Zexion sighed. "Look, I know it sounds far fetched but it's what Vexen told me. It's why you feel like I've been here longer than I actually have. It's because you remember there was a third companion for a long time before me but you don't remember who so you just slot me into that space to convince yourself that it feels right. But it feels wrong, I know it must. Because whether or not they wiped your mind you still feel there is something missing and putting me in that place fills the void but not completely. Your subconscious is not satisfied with that solution! You've got to know that there was someone there and once you realize it was not me you'll start to remember. You have to."

Larxene groaned and popped her neck. "You're really starting to sound like one of those doctors Zexion. I think maybe you're spending a little too much personal time with them."

Zexion sighed. "That's not it! This is all stuff Vexen explained to me. It's just that…"

Axel chuckled. "Did he explain to you why you're the only one who would remember this Marluxia person even though all of our memories are supposed to have been wiped to protect his murder?"

"Yeah. Think about that Zexion. Does that really make any sense?" Larxene pocketed her nail file and stared at the young man. "Why would you be the only one to remember him? What good would that do? Are you sure you didn't just make him up?"

"I didn't make him up! You've got to remember him! Somebody besides me and Vexen has to remember him!" Zexion sighed. "Don't you remember what he said about how you killed your husband the first day I came? He said _"Larxene's story is good."_ and you said _"I killed my husband. Big deal."_ and he said…"

"_AND his mistress…"_ Larxene furrowed her brow and stared at the ground. _"Doesn't it just knock the pants off of you…"_ She sucked in a sharp breath and raised her eyes to meet Zexion's. "I remember that. But… Didn't you?"

Zexion shook his head. "That wasn't me Larxene. It was Marluxia." Zexion took a seat across from her and stared at her intently. "Come on, you've got to remember."

Axel scoffed and stood up. "This is getting a little too weird for me. You people are even crazier than I am. I'll see you later."

Larxene's eyes followed Axel and she made a motion to stand. "Axel, wait!"

"Forget him for now. This is more important! You're starting to recollect and I really need you to. If I remember from what Vexen said, the most common form of brainwashing is a product of hypnotism. However a person can not remain hypnotized forever. There has to be a constant engagement of hypnotism sustained for any form of brainwashing to occur until a long enough period of time can elapse to where the victim of hypnotism eventually believes what they've been brainwashed to believe. And if that's the case, there hasn't been so long of a time that a strong willed person could be completely brainwashed by now." Zexion smiled. "Larxene, that means you could recall those suppressed memories with enough effort. You can remember Marluxia! You can help me bring Xaldin down. He's the one that murdered Marluxia and for no reason!"

"But…" Larxene glanced around and lowered her voice. "How are we going to bring him down?"

"It's simple." Zexion leaned in closer to the blonde woman so they could talk without eavesdroppers. "When the state comes out to do their check up, all you have to do is tell them there was a man here named Marluxia but that he was murdered here in the facility by Dr. Dilan! I'll tell them the same thing and they'll have no choice but to investigate further!"

Larxene sighed and shook her head. "That won't work. You've been here long enough, you should know better. It is our word against theirs. They'll just say that you convinced me that there was someone here by that name. What's worse is they'll say you had a split personality that you named Marluxia and saying he was murdered by Dr. Dilan is just a metaphor for having been cured of him. They'll reward Dr. Dilan. They'll commemorate him even."

Zexion hissed and punched the arm of the chair he sat in. "God damn it! That bastard…"

"It's alright. We can find another way." Larxene looked around the room in thought. "And, you said that Dr. Even already knows about all this?

"All of the doctors know! The nurses, the orderlies. Probably everyone on staff knows! And these sick fuckers… All of them, none of them are any different from us! Vexen told me Lexaeus once went to a facility because he murdered his wife. He pled temporary insanity, got a chauvinistic judge that was very sympathetic to him and only served four months in that asylum west of here. The man for whom this facility was built made a lot of friends while he was there. He requested that these people be sent to medical school once released so that they could all come work at this facility. His rich friend, the man who commissioned this facility paid for their whole entire history to be wiped clean. They got a fresh start thanks to corrupt politicians wanting to line their pockets with a few extra thousands. Most of these people here, they're criminals. Insane like the rest of us." Zexion grumbled lightly. "It's all sick."

"Then that is our advantage." Larxene smirked. "I'm not insane. I just murdered my husband… That's a completely rational thing for a woman to do, especially when she catches him cheating. I'm not really even supposed to be here. But if these doctors really are insane then that means they think like an insane person. Irrationally."

Zexion nodded slowly. "Go on."

"So, that means they aren't quite as quick witted as professional serial killers." The blonde glanced quickly around the room to be sure their conversation was still private. "Somewhere they had to slip up. I…" She sighed and looked to Zexion. "I've never told anybody this but, I… I used to be a cop before I got landed in here. Embarrassing, right? A fucking cop and I couldn't even manage to hide what I'd done better."

"A cop?" Zexion looked at Larxene queerly and tried not to smirk.

"Yes, a cop." Larxene gave Zexion a warning glare not to laugh and continued. "But, being a cop I got to work alongside a lot of homicide detectives. We're talking about some elite fucking guys from the FBI sometimes. And being around them, I learned a couple things. I learned that professional serial killers are a lot harder to track and find. They don't leave clues behind, and if they do its very little to go off of. It can take years to catch a guy. But these assholes… They've already been caught! All of them! They've already slipped up somewhere and if they do it once they can do it again. All we need to do is find out where they fucked up. I mean, there are so many possibilities. What they're doing here, they're doing on a massive scale. Hypnotizing all these people? That's a huge effort. Somewhere they could have slipped up in doing that. Or maybe they didn't. Maybe they concentrated so thoroughly on hypnotizing everyone that they did it flawlessly. But that means their attention was directed away from other possible loose ends that they didn't tie up. Blood on the floor maybe, missing hair strands. If it wasn't premeditated there is a good chance they slipped up. What can you tell me about Marluxia's death?"

"Not a lot…" Zexion stared down at his lap in thought. "It's all fuzzy and it comes in weird little patches. I honestly don't know if I dreamed it all at this point. I'm pretty sure it happened when I was in solitary confinement. Xaldin had just finished raping me… I was crying but not too bad. Didn't want the bastard to enjoy it too much, you know. I was laying there for a while and it was kind of quiet, save for those behemoth breaths of his. I thought I heard something outside the cell. Kinda like a scuffling sound… Like someone was struggling. That night was different than the others. Normally he would try to force me to clean him off but he didn't that time… Instead he just walked up to me and hit me a couple of times. I just laid there drifting in and out of consciousness. Then I heard some voices that sounded like they were miles away and yet really close at the same time. And then Xaldin came back in the room and hit me again. Whether it was just once or a couple of times I'm not sure because that first hit knocked me out cold. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in the infirmary."

"So, it had to have happened in the solitary confinement ward." Larxene nodded slowly to herself. "We just have to find a way to get down there to investigate. Without being locked down there of course…"

"I'll talk to Vexen." Zexion put his hand to his head in thought. "Maybe he can get one of us down there. We can't tell him what its for though. He's so damn determined to protect his precious facility. We should…" Before Zexion could finish his thought the buzzer rang signaling that it was time to return to their rooms. From there they would have dinner and Vexen usually popped in around that time to make creative use of whatever they served for dessert. It would be a perfect time to ask. He smiled at Larxene and cocked an eyebrow. "Well… Time to go work my magic." As soon as the youth parted ways with the blonde he rushed to his room anxiously. He was surprised to find Vexen was already in the room waiting for him. "Hey…"

Vexen stood and walked briskly to where Zexion advanced. He wrapped his arms around his patient and pulled him into a heated kiss. "I have great news… I went to see the man that built the facility, Xemnas. He said…"

"Look, I've got a huge favor to ask you." Zexion batted his eyes and looked up at his doctor with a impudent little smirk. "Its something important… But you can't ask why or too many questions. What do you say?"

Vexen grunted at being interrupted but at the look of excitement in Zexion's eyes he let the annoyance fade. "It depends… What is the favor and what do I get in return?"

Zexion let out a low chuckle and slid his hand up Vexen's chest, unfastening the buttons on his coat as he went along. "My friend Larxene lost something very important and very private down in the solitary confinement ward. She won't even tell _me_ what it is. But she desperately needs it and all she needs is a couple hours down there to look for it… Maybe a flashlight." Zexion smiled and stood on tiptoe to lick the doctor's neck tauntingly. "I'll make it well worth while… I'll do things to you that you've only ever dreamed about. Just give her a chance to look."

Vexen smiled knowingly down at Zexion. He knew well the boy was up to no good. The past week all he had talked about was Xaldin and getting revenge on him. Nothing he did or said could sway his lust for revenge for what the doctor had done to him. Vexen knew all too well that very little Larxene could have said would help Zexion's mind stray from what he deemed to be a very important task. This had to be directly related to Xaldin… This had to be something Zexion believed could help him bring his tormenter down. Had Zexion asked just the day before, the doctor would have been very reluctant to agree to anything that might corrupt or tarnish the image of the facility. However, now that he had come to a specific understanding about just exactly what it was that Xemnas expected of him he knew he could act in a way that would benefit him most and that meant anything that might make Xaldin panic. Vexen already had plans for how he would end Xaldin's life and although anything Zexion and Larxene might dig up wouldn't affect those plans at all, it would certainly benefit to watch Xaldin squirm for a few days. And Zexion was being so painfully adorable in his attempt to be seductive, how could Vexen deny him? This would be a fun little experiment if it all played out flawlessly. "Alright… I'll give her two hours to look for it. Tonight only. Do you think that will be enough time?"

Zexion nodded excitedly and threw his arms around Vexen. "You won't regret it! I'll do whatever you want me to Vexen. Anything and everything."

"Sounds like a deal." Vexen smirked and licked his lips. "I'll be back shortly… I'll escort your friend to the solitary confinement ward and then I'll be back to deal with you."

"Mmm, hurry up. I can hardly wait." Zexion smirked and watched Vexen leave before he launched himself onto his bed and giggled loudly. "Oh… Xaldin. You are in for a shit storm you son of a bitch! I can hardly wait…"


	11. Pride Before Everything Else

Alrighty, here's the next chapter. Man, this thing is closing FAST! Faster than I hoped it would… I've been getting muse from other areas than Kingdom Hearts too and I'm all but shackling myself up to keep from writing them. (Oh Lawd, the dirty South Park fan fiction I could write right now…) So yeah, I'm likely going to be replaying KHII again for more inspiration cause I can't let this happen.

In other news, don't you just live the irony that Larxene was a cop? You would think that she would have been able to cover it up better but it WAS a crime of passion and that's a lot harder to cover up than something premeditated. But I think in a way she kinda didn't want to cover it up. She was tired of all the crap, and you'll see what I mean by the end of this chapter.

Alright, enough chitter chatter. On with this chapter!

* * *

Larxene blew a strand of hair from her face and squinted hard in the scarce light of the flashlight. Working with just her bare hands and a dinky off brand flashlight was a lot different and a lot harder than using forensics equipment like she had grown accustomed to at her time on the police force, not to mention that Vexen had given her a timeline to work within. She could scarcely believe Zexion actually convinced Vexen to let her down there unattended but she could guess at what the young man offered in return and she knew the doctor's libido was probably as big as his ego. She rolled her eyes at the thought. Men disgusted her…

Just when she thought she would have no luck she entered the next cell, thankfully all cells were unlocked thanks to Vexen's foresight. As she entered the cell she spotted a stream of dark brown spots staining the padded floor. Blood, she knew. She knelt down and examined them more closely. They weren't in any particular pattern and it seemed as though whoever they had come from had been standing directly above the area. She could tell by the way they seemed to have fallen that there was little to no movement by the victim or the attacker. She couldn't determine what the weapon might have been, the blood stains were so few that it was hard to imagine what it could have been. However when she examined the area even closer she noticed a couple of very short strands of pink hair. They appeared to have been severed at different lengths from the main body of hair, one strand being longer than the other. Larxene tucked the hairs into her waistband and continued to look around the room. She heard a door open to the ward and footsteps swiftly approaching. As they stopped behind her she sighed and narrowed her eyes on the room before her to speedily find more evidence. "Look, I know I agreed on two hours but I need just a bit more time. Please…" Just as Larxene finished her sentence she spotted what appeared to be a thin clear strand of something off to the side, possibly fishing wire. She reached for it slowly.

"I'm afraid your time is up my dear." Xaldin smirked as he stepped into the room and closed the small distance between him and the blonde beauty before him.

Larxene instantly tensed up at the voice of the man behind her. She stood and turned to glare at him. "What, you're gonna kill me like you killed Marluxia?"

Xaldin made a tsk sound and waved his finger. "You've been a naughty girl Larxene. Why did you let yourself remember that pathetic little wretch? You were so much better off not knowing."

"Yeah, well I'm not the type of girl who lets creeps like you control her. You murdered one of the few friends I had in this hell hole and you expect me to let you just get away with it? No way Xaldin… When the state comes out for their annual review I'm telling them everything! You can keep trying to brainwash me all you like but it won't work. And I won't let you kill me… I've murdered a person too you know, I can evade you. Besides, its only a matter of time before the person who let me down here comes back. You won't be able to get to me that easily… I fight back and I fight dirty." Larxene smirked as she bluffed. She knew she really couldn't fight off someone as massive as Xaldin. The only thing she had over him was speed and it wasn't going to do her very much good when he was blocking her only exit. But if she could cause him to charge at her then she might be able to get around him and get away. "So what's it going to be big guy? You want to tangle with these perfectly manicured claws of mine?"

Xaldin chuckled and crossed his arms. "Oh Larxene my dear, how I adore that fight in you. That determination to not let a man keep you under. Tell me, did that stem from all those years being the only woman from a small town on a big city police force? All the ridicule and constant mocking you had to go through… Not only from officers the same rank as you but also from your superiors. And probably years of humiliation in the academy. All to come home to a condescending husband who you suspected was sleeping around on you for quite a while. And one day you come home… Tired from a long hard day of climbing up the ranks to find your husband in bed with some other woman. Your worst fears are all true…" He flopped her file on the ground before her and smiled. "Consider it all wiped clean. Your whole history, everything. It all comes at a very simple price."

Larxene scoffed and scowled at Xaldin. "Let me guess, you want me to keep my pretty little mouth shut? Pretend I was never down here? That I didn't see anything? Oh, and while I'm at it why don't I just turn over the name of the guy who let me down here?"

Xaldin snickered and shook his head. "All of that is implied. Of course those are conditions but what I'm after is something much more… Entertaining." He approached the blonde and grabbed her wrist in his hand. "Don't make me tell you twice…"

Larxene's nose scrunched up in instant disgust and she threw her other fist into Xaldin's unmoving chest. "Let go of me you bastard! I'd rather die first!"

"Ah ah ah, don't be stingy." Xaldin pulled the woman closer to him. "If you'd prefer death I can give it to you as well. But either way I am getting your body."

Larxene snarled and clawed the left side of Xaldin's face with her free hand. She smiled with satisfaction as the skin broke and Xaldin released her to cover the wounds. Without wasting a second she darted around him and rushed out of the room but stopped as she felt a hand on her chest forcing her backward. She fell to the ground and looked up to see another person looming over her and someone else not too far behind. She couldn't see much but by the light of her flashlight rolling away from her she caught the gleam of what appeared to be a scalpel in the second assailant's hand. She instinctively jumped to her feet and bit the wrist of the person holding the weapon. The metal fell to the floor of the hall with a clang and she fished around in the semi light for it. She managed to grab it, slicing her palm against it before turning it blindly on those that might attack her. "Back! Stay back you sons of bitches! I'll fucking kill you!"

Xaldin laughed as he picked up Larxene's discarded flashlight and shined it on his face before flashing it onto his accomplices, Demyx and Xigbar. "Three against one Larxene, and guess who brought sedative. Everyone's favorite nurse… Coupled with the orderly's muscle and my brute force I'm thinking you know now that there is no escaping this."

Larxene looked at the three in a panic. She began weighing her options and more and more she was beginning to hate the outcome. She knew she could get in a few good cuts but if Demyx managed to stick her with a needle there would be no way she could fight back. She sighed regretfully and turned the scalpel on herself. "There's always the honorable way out. I _did_ say I'd rather die first…"

Xaldin cocked an eyebrow and took a step toward Larxene. "You really think you've got the guts? Killing yourself is much more different than killing someone else."

Larxene growled. "It's all the same in the end. At least this way I die knowing I did whatever it took…" She rushed into an open cell and smirked as the three followed her in and turned the light on her. "Have fun cleaning up this mess from the fabric, cock suckers…" The blonde dug the scalpel onto one side of her throat and pulled it across to the other side. There was a split second after the pain that she just stood with a proud smile on her face. The lightheaded feeling overwhelmed her, she fell to the floor. Everything went black as she faintly heard a string of curses. And then, Larxene was dead.


	12. A Waste

Hello my lovelies! Oh, I'm so glad that YOU are glad that the story is continuing!

So yeah… About that last chapter. I'm doing another run through of Chain of Memories and at the time I was writing that, Larxene was giving me hell on Proud Mode so I decided, why not off the bitch? Still, she's a character I love and respect so I at least had to let her die with some dignity no matter how pissed I was at her in the game. (I beat her now though…)

As for this chapter, its mostly cute and adorable and fluffy and nothing you should expect from this story at all. There is however very light smut so if you don't want to read it stop at. "Oh, there's a cure." You can then pick back up at 'Zexion smiled and sighed…' and you should be good from there.

This story. OMG. ENDING SOON AND I'M SAAAAAD! Enjoy this cute little fluffy chapter.

* * *

"Sorry it took me so long, there where some other things I had to take care of. Real emergencies." Vexen smiled as he entered Zexion's room to find the youth tapping his foot impatiently. "Besides, I was the one doing you the favor, remember?"

"Well I'm the waiting here to give you payment. Do you have any idea how hot I am for you right now?" Zexion fought his bashful smirk and pulled Vexen close. "I'm needier than a homeless person in New York City on Christmas Eve, what took you so long!?"

Vexen chuckled. "It doesn't matter. Here, take off those clothes. We're going to trade…"

Zexion laughed lightly. "Trade? There's no way mine will fit you!"

"I know, I grabbed a spare for me." Vexen smirked and hastily undressed. "We're going to role play… Not only is it a healthy form of mental development but its also supposed to be quite sexually satisfying."

Zexion chuckled and pulled Vexen's clothes on speedily as the doctor discarded them. "I don't see the point, we'll just be undressing."

"Think of it as a little experiment." Vexen pulled the spare pants on and snickered as he caught sight of Zexion in his clothes. They were much too big for him lengthwise and he was nearly tripping over himself just trying to stand. "Don't forget to wear my reading glasses."

Zexion pulled the black framed glasses out of the pocket of the white coat and put them on his face. He tried to look at Vexen through them but he had very sensitive eyes and it strained them too much. Instead he pulled them off the bridge of his nose and let them rest just above his nostrils so he could look over them. "There, how do I look now doc?"

Vexen looked at Zexion and he couldn't help but smile. The black pants bunched up around Zexion's feet and the sleeves of his white coat swallowed all but the boy's fingertips. Still, there was something very sexy about seeing his lover in his own clothes. "I like it. But you're the doctor now. And I'm your patient… I need your help to make me better." He plopped down on Zexion's bed and leaned back in an inviting manner.

"Mmm, I see." Zexion grabbed up Vexen's clipboard and pretended to write things down on a piece of paper. "Lets see, the patient is needy and irrational." He looked down at the bulge growing in Vexen's pants. "Horny, and seemingly impatient. My diagnosis… The patient suffers from a severe case of lust."

Vexen let out a hearty chuckle. "Is there any cure, Dr. Ienzo? Please, you've got to help me."

"Oh, there's a cure." Zexion tossed the clipboard to the side and advanced on the blond man quickly. A shy gaze flirted across his face as he knelt before Vexen and tugged lightly at the pants blocking his way. He took Vexen's erection in his hand and teasingly licked it from base to tip. "Do you think you can handle it?"

Vexen nodded eagerly and pulled Zexion up from the floor to the bed. "Lose the pants, but keep the coat on. White is a good color on you."

Zexion smirked and slipped out of the pants with ease. He tossed them to the floor and turned his gaze back on Vexen. "Is that better?"

"Much better." Vexen too discarded his pants and forced Zexion onto his back. He pressed his length against Zexion's entrance and gained easy passage. The feeling of his young lover always sent chills down his spine and this time was no different. He kissed Zexion gently and smiled. "Do you want to take it easy? We've never just… You know."

Zexion blinked at Vexen curiously. "You mean like, _really_ easy? Like, making lo-"

Vexen put his fingers to Zexion's mouth to hush him. "Don't say that. I just mean gentle. Let's not overwork ourselves… You've never had it nice and slow, as far as I know anyway. And sometimes that can feel just as good as hard, nasty sex."

"Mmm… I see." Zexion smirked knowingly and twirled the doctor's hair in his fingers. "So you do want to make love." He giggled lightly as a small blush crawled onto Vexen's cheeks. "It's alright. I know you don't love me… But there's no better term for it than that so…" Zexion shrugged. "What the hell, make love to me Vexen." He pressed his lips to Vexen's neck and kissed him softly.

Vexen moaned and pulled his patient closer to him. His slow thrusts worked well to entice small whimpers from Zexion's throat. Despite his unwillingness to admit how he felt, he was growing to care very strongly for Zexion. After watching the surveillance tape of what had occurred between Xaldin and Zexion an extreme guilt overtook Vexen. He had been no more gentle with the young man than Xaldin had and probably anybody had his whole life. He didn't know what it felt like to be treated with care and respect and that was at least one thing Vexen could do for the boy before his plans went into action. The doctor kissed Zexion deeply and stared down at him. "I… I don't _not_ love you Zexion. I hope you can understand that."

Zexion blushed and his heart fluttered at Vexen's words but he tried to hide it. "I understand Vexen." He clung tightly to the older man and pressed his lips against the mat of blond hair covering his doctor's ear. "I don't _not_ love you too."

Vexen smirked and forced his mouth over Zexion's. He could feel already that Zexion was ready to climax. Despite the lack of vigorous stimulation, the pleasure they seemed to be receiving from one another was evident. "Go ahead… Let it go." The soft whimper from Zexion's throat and the feeling of his core pulsating brought Vexen to his own climax. He released his seed inside his lover and fell panting beside him onto the mattress.

Zexion smiled and sighed softly and he snuggled up to Vexen's chest. He could hear the doctor's heart pounding and it made him smile even more. "That was… Very different. But very nice. But Vexen… Why…"

"Shh." Vexen kissed Zexion's lips and stood up pulling his glasses of Zexion's face as he went. He pulled on his pants and tugged at his white coat which fell easily from Zexion's frame. "Don't ask questions." He pulled the coat on and leaned down to kiss Zexion again, only this time on the forehead. "Be a good boy, get a good sleep. Go ahead and keep the shirt for now…"

Zexion smiled and clutched the shirt that still swallowed his torso. It had the faint scent of Vexen still on it and he knew he would sleep all the better with it. "Alright… Don't forget Larxene."

"I won't." Vexen leaned down to pick up his clipboard before heading out the door. He muttered a quick farewell to Zexion before buttoning his coat to hide the spare patient's top he still wore. He then strode quickly down the halls and to the solitary confinement ward. To his surprise the door was already opened and held open by a plastic chair wedged in the doorway. He stepped inside and looked around for Larxene in the dark. "Larxene! Time is up… You must return to your cell." He listened quietly for her to answer but she didn't. He could see the beam from her flashlight however so he hurried down to the cell it came from. "Larxene! You…" Vexen entered the cell and froze as he could faintly see Larxene's lifeless corpse on the floor. He picked up the flashlight and aimed it on the body before him. Her throat was slit and at first glance it appeared to be suicide but Vexen knew nothing was as it seemed. He turned quickly on heel, unable to look at the mess before him for very long. He stormed from the solitary confinement ward and marched all the way to the front desk where Demyx sat reading a newspaper calmly. "Who was the last person to enter the solitary confinement ward!?"

Demyx looked up at Vexen with a bored expression and sighed. "You want I should page the entire staff?"

Vexen slammed his hand on the desk and growled. "Don't get smart with me you little son of a bitch! Pull up the damned record!"

Demyx turned from the doctor and began typing on the computer. "I hope this doesn't take too long… I still have to make my rounds. You doctors are all the same, can't do a thing for yourselves." Demyx smirked and pressed the print button on the computer. In no time at all a page jutted out of the printer and he snatched it, quickly handing it to Vexen. "There you go doctor. Only one person entered the solitary confinement ward within the past week, and it was you."

"What!?" Vexen glanced over the paper quickly and shook his head. "No, there has to be a mistake! I unlocked it tonight but I know that I closed the door behind me when I left. Someone else came in behind me and wedged the door open with a chair after I left."

"Oh, would you look at that…" Demyx looked down at the control box on the front desk where a little orange light was blinking. "Sure enough, it shows a jam right there at the main entrance to the ward. I'll send Xigbar down there in a while to check it out. Why? What seems to be the problem?"

Vexen grit his teeth. "A patient was murdered. A female patient…"

Demyx shrugged. "That Larxene woman was trouble anyway. Probably a lesbian… What a waste."

Vexen's eyes narrowed on Demyx. "What did you say?"

"You know, it's a waste. Women with other women are such a waste. Its men that really need sexual satisfaction." Demyx shook his head and smirked. "Women like that are the reason I gave women up."

Vexen growled and grabbed Demyx by his collar. "I never said it was Larxene! But you knew… You sick little bastard, you're in on it too."

Demyx shrugged and smiled in Vexen's face. "Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. Even if you could prove it, what does it matter? You have no one to tell that cares." He pried himself from the doctor's hands and smirked widely. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go make my rounds. Brainwashing to do and whatnot…"

Vexen grit his teeth and rushed past Demyx to the elevator. He knew that no matter what happened, for the next couple of days he couldn't leave Zexion alone. He rode in the elevator that seemed to take hours before it reached the eighth floor. As soon as the doors parted he rushed to Zexion's room and opened the door. When he stepped inside he saw with relief that the boy was sleeping quietly. He sighed with relief and sat down against the door to guard it. Nobody would be brainwashing Zexion… Not while he could control it.


	13. Not Mad at You

Ack! Ok, so as far as I know… This is the THIRD TO LAST CHAPTER!

AHHHHHHHH! I don't know what to do with myself! This story seems to be ending so abruptly and I don't feel the characters have had adequate development time. At all. But despite that, this story is closing itself with or without my permission. I keep saying, "_No story! There is so much more that needs to occur! You can't end yet!_" But the story keeps saying. "_Actually this is right about where I need to end. Enough has happened and if I keep going on I'm going to become dull._" And then I cry and say, "_I'll always love you…_" and yadda yadda yadda.

This chapter, despite being the third to last, is very short. It's not a very significant chapter except that it leads up to the very important next chapter, which is long and epic and well worth waiting for.

Now onto the chapter itself. We get to see a bit of humanity in Zexion which I think is very important. What we've seen in the past few chapters has really only been Zexion's own concern for himself. Here we get to see a glimpse of the person inside. We get to see that despite all the horrible things that have happened to him his whole life to make him a cold, callous and uncaring son of a bitch who only looks out for himself, somewhere deep down inside there is still a little boy that does care about the wellbeing of others. We got to see that a bit in the last chapter with Vexen caring about Zexion's emotional needs and I think it is really important to show that despite how fucked up they are there is still SOME conscious level of human compassion left in them and it is ever present in the story, it just isn't outright blatantly exposed.

So yeah, I suppose that is the major purpose of this chapter, and also a lead in into the next chapter. Please enjoy!

* * *

Zexion awoke to find Vexen leaning against his door sound asleep. A smile blossomed onto his face and he crawled out of bed and over to the doctor's side. "Good morning, my doctor. Why didn't you just crawl in bed with me?"

Vexen was startled out of his slumber by Zexion's voice. "Zexion… Oh, uhm." Vexen looked at his patient as his eyes focused better. "I didn't want to wake you."

Zexion smiled and wrapped his arms around Vexen. "Well it would have been a pleasant awakening. But, why were you sleeping on my floor? Didn't you go home last night?""I had to keep watch on you. I couldn't let them brainwash you with the others…" Vexen sighed and rubbed his temples. "Zexion, I found Larxene dead last night. Her throat was slit. My guess is that Xaldin was the culprit but Demyx knew she was dead before I even said anything so I know he has to be in on it.""Wh-what?" Zexion released his hold on Vexen and stared hard at the ground. "She died? Th-this is all my fault! She was trying to help me and she got killed!"

Vexen looked at Zexion sadly and put a hand on his shoulder. "No Zexion… It's not your f-"

Zexion tugged away from Vexen and grabbed his head in his hands. "YES! It _is_! I helped her remember Marluxia and I told her what Xaldin did to me and she wanted to help me bring him down! She was going down there to look for evidence and…" The boy trembled lightly and quickly wiped away a tear that threatened to fall down his cheek. "And she died trying to help me. It's all my fault!"

"Don't do this Zexion. Don't put this blame on yourself… Xaldin killed her and he could have killed her at any time. Not just because she was helping you. But I'm going to take care of this very soon. I've got plans for that bastard and by the end of the week all he will be is a bad memory."

"The end of this week?" Zexion furrowed his brow. "That's in four days…"

Vexen smiled and nodded. "Yes. And until then you are going to be my personal assistant around the hospital. I'm not leaving you alone, not for a second. Now come on…" He stood slowly and pulled Zexion to stand with him. "I've got a lot of work for you to do in my office."

Zexion knelt and picked up his normal shirt from where he left it the previous night. He took off Vexen's black cotton shirt and handed it back to the man before replacing it with his normal powder blue one. Despite the doctor trying to clear his conscience Zexion still felt wretched. If Larxene hadn't tried to help him, she would still be alive. His mind kept playing the guilt over and over in his brain as Vexen led him down the hall and into the elevator. He let the doctor bring him to his office and once there were inside he sat where Vexen dictated him to.

Vexen looked at Zexion sadly and sighed. "Alright, I have a bunch of files that need to be arranged according to date. They're in the file cabinet to the right. All the ones on the left you can leave alone for now… I'll tell you how to do those tomorrow."

Zexion nodded and stared straight ahead at the file cabinets before him. He pulled the first drawer open and removed all the files inside. He continued until the cabinet was empty and then began arranging them again by date. He could feel Vexen's eyes on him watching with pity. The only thing he wanted at this moment was to be alone but he knew Vexen was just trying to protect him and he was truly grateful for the man's concern. "She's not mad… Do you think?"

Vexen sighed and walked over to where Zexion sat. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder and shook his head. "Not at you Zexion… Not at you."


	14. What We've Been Waiting For

OH MAI GAWD YU GAIZ! This has got to be the LONGEST chapter I have ever written… EVA! There is SO MUCH SHIT going on in here I don't even know where to begin! Before my author's note the word count was at 4984. DAMN!

And let me just say, I have finished the story and I am a little depressed about it. I had decided upon the ending a very long time ago, shortly after I first started writing this. But now it has changed and I'm not so sure I like it. Still, I am going to keep it because it is the most fitting and I think I may just post the original ending I had planned as an alternate ending along with another alternate ending that I decided was just too chipper and happy for my normal style.

This chapter… OMG this chapter. It does a lot of jumping around. There is one last fan service scene which means smut. It's early in the chapter. If you don't want to read it stop at "It doesn't matter." and pick right back up at "It was… That was…" because you really don't want to miss a beat with this chapter. There is a LOT going on. It is kinda like a soap opera, jumping back and forth between scenes. But it is soooooooo great. OMG. This is the action packed scene of the story and geeze, I love it! I hope you will too. Now, without further adue… Here is the second to last chapter!

* * *

Zexion awoke like he had the past couple of days. Instead of Vexen sleeping in his room like the first night, the doctor only assigned Zexion a private guard. Lexaeus was inside the room standing there staring at him with a stone hard face, the usual view for the past few mornings. He stood and stretched before slipping his feet into his lightweight canvas shoes. A small yawn escaped his lips and he scratched his head as he slinked toward the door. "Alright, I'm ready. Take me to Vexen's office."

Lexaeus nodded slowly and opened Zexion's door. He led the patient down the hall past dangerous glances from Demyx. The elevator ride was quiet as always as well as the short remaining distance to Vexen's office. The mammoth orderly opened the door for the tiny patient and stepped to the side.

Zexion smiled lightly at Vexen as he entered the room but his smile quickly faded as he saw the unwelcoming scowl on Vexen's face. "G-good morning Vexen."

Vexen stood and advanced on Zexion. "You could say that I suppose. It is a day of good things and bad things." He sighed and placed his hands on Zexion's shoulder. "The state will be here within the next hour or so… At that time I will have to have you return to your cell. You'll be alone from then on but don't worry. Xaldin wouldn't be fool enough to try anything today."

"Its been four days…" Zexion furrowed his brow momentarily before a bright smile crossed his face. "That's it then! Your plan! You're going to turn him over to the state, aren't you? Oh, I can't wait to see the look on that bastard's face when he ends up as a prisoner in here himself!"

"He will not be a prisoner in this facility. That much I can promise you." Vexen turned from Zexion and thumbed through a file on his desk. "There are other things Zexion… More important things for you to worry about. There will be a small window of time after the state arrives that you will have an ideal opportunity. I suggest you take it. You'll know what I mean when the time comes."

"Vexen?" Zexion stepped toward his doctor slowly. "Is everything alright?"

"It is going to be. Soon." Vexen turned back to Zexion and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "This is a very important day Zexion. It is important for you and for me as well."

"Vexen, you're starting to scare me." Zexion looked to the blond man worriedly. "You're speaking in riddles. I'm concerned."

Vexen smiled and pressed his lips to Zexion's neck. "Don't be. Be happy, and excited." The doctor slid his hands down his patient's frame until they came to rest on perfectly quivering hips. "You're trembling a bit. Don't worry, just relax. Let's have sex…"

Zexion blushed lightly and glanced around. "We've never had sex in your office. That's kinda hot, having me pinned against your desk. But what if we make a mess?"

"It doesn't matter." Vexen chuckled as he quickly stripped Zexion without much hassle. "Its not going to matter. Nothing matters right now but this Zexion." Within seconds Vexen had his lover on top of the desk. As the younger man seemed to predict, papers began fluttering to the floor and pens and pencils came clattering down around his feet. He tore off the belt keeping his pants up and forced the black nuisances to the ground. He then pressed his length against Zexion's entrance and forced himself in.

Zexion gasped and dug his nails into Vexen's coat. Without lubrication, the first thrust sent a bolt of pain rushing through his body but it quickly subsided. At the feeling of Vexen kissing his neck hungrily, he dove his fingers into the doctor's perfect blond strands and urged him to continue. A small moan rose in his throat but he did not fight it back. The feeling of Vexen driving deeper and deeper inside of him was too good to try and deny. "Mmph… V-vexen!" Zexion pulled the doctor into a kiss and whimpered softly. With every plunge he could feel wave after wave of warmth and pleasure coursing through his body but he still wanted more. "Harder Vexen! Please… I want it harder."

Vexen chuckled and pulled Zexion closer. "Alright. If you say so." He wrapped his hands around Zexion's tiny waist and pulled the boy closer. He let his thrusts grow shorter and more violent until he himself was beginning to feel a slight pain. His breath was harsh and ragged and he was uncertain how much longer he could hold on, especially at the loud squeaks and moans his lover let escape. "It's ok to scream Zexion. It's ok to do whatever you want."

Zexion clung tightly to the older man and gasped loudly. "V-vexen, I…" Thoughts were swirling in Zexion's head. In this moment he knew he wasn't thinking straight. Every instinct he had told him to shout that he loved the doctor but he didn't want it to go down a bad road. The last time he had expressed any form of attachment to the man, he got abandoned in a solitary confinement ward. Still, he had known for a while his relationship with Vexen had come to mean more to him than just sex and certainly more than that of the doctor/patient variety. When Vexen held him it made his heart pound even when it didn't make him lusty. When he wasn't near the doctor there was this tugging feeling of loneliness and as soon as they were together he couldn't help but smile. He had begun to notice these things more and more and he feared he was actually in love with the blond man. Now he wanted to say it more than ever but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. "Vexen, I… I'm almost there."

"Good. I can't hold out much longer." Vexen smirked and kissed Zexion relentlessly on his throat. He could feel the boy's core begin to convulse and soon the hot seed came spilling out onto them both. His smile widened and he thumbed the sticky fluid deeper into his patient's powdery soft flesh in a strange moment of infatuation. He then reached his own climax and kissed Zexion deeply, the younger man still reeling from the shockwaves of his own orgasm. Vexen let fall a soft chuckle before running his clean hand through his hair to push it back out of his face. "How was that?"

Zexion huffed quietly trying to regain his breath. "It was… That was…" He laughed softly and smiled. "Great."

"Good." Vexen pulled up his pants and buckled them quickly. He leaned down and kissed Zexion's lips and then turned quickly away from him. "You must return to your cell now."

"So soon?" Zexion looked to Vexen a bit sadly. "But I feel like I just got here…"

Vexen nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry. But we can't risk letting this opportunity pass and I feel like you'll be a lot safer in your cell. I'll have Lexaeus come pick you up."

"Alright." Zexion watched as Vexen paged the massive orderly and looked around the room. On Vexen's desk was an empty pill bottle. Zexion could scarcely pronounce the name of the medication, let alone know what it was used to treat. All he knew was that the same empty bottle had been sitting there for the past four days, used and neglected. But there was no telling how long it had been there prior to his first visit to the doctor's office. After all, dust had begun to gather around the rim of the open bottle telling that it hadn't been touched for quite some time. Even still, he had no clue as to whether or not the medication was Vexen's or some other person's and the doctor was merely keeping the bottle for some purpose. He was snapped out of his intense concentration on the bottle by the sound of a knock on the door. It was Lexaeus, no doubt. Zexion looked to Vexen sadly and sighed. "I guess I'll see you later then."

Vexen nodded but did not respond. He watched Zexion exit the room before returning to his business. He had a lot of things he needed to do within in a matter of minutes.

--

Zexion sat in his cell quietly. There were lots of things buzzing around in his brain. He was so happy that finally the revenge on Xaldin that he had been waiting for was going to be a reality. He only wished he could see the look on the man's face when Vexen told everyone the truth. But just as his excitement had started to swell to the point the could hardly contain it, the light in his cell flickered off and a strange click sound floated to his ears. It was the sound all the doors in the hospital made when they either locked or unlocked. Zexion grew tense half expecting Xaldin to burst through the door at any second and come claim him again. But after a few seconds went by Zexion relaxed and stared curiously at the door from the small amount of light his window let in. He stood hesitantly and walked over to the door, pressing his ear against the cold metal. He listened intently to the other side and was shocked when he heard what sounded like a stampede down the hall and then a loud shout. Just as he was about to step back he felt the door open and he toppled to the floor. He looked up ready to see Xaldin but instead he saw Axel standing there staring at him with a wicked smile. "Axel?"

Axel smirked and held a hand out to Zexion. "Get off your feet kid, this is the chance of a lifetime!"

Zexion refused Axel's hand and helped himself off the ground. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know what happened, maybe a massive outage in the power grid or something. But the security system is fucked! All the doors are unlocked and we're getting the hell out of here! Go to every closed door you can find and let everyone know, then get the fuck out yourself. We probably only have a few minutes before they get it back on so we need to hurry, come on!" Axel grabbed Zexion's wrist and pulled him out the door.

"Wait!" Zexion pulled away from Axel and stared hard at the floor. "This is what he meant… This is what he was talking about! The opportunity!"

Axel turned to growl at Zexion and grabbed his wrist again. "What are you doing!? Quit babbling! We need to get out of here!"

"No! I'm not going." Zexion tugged away from Axel and stared at him sternly. "I have something I have to do and if I end up getting trapped in here then so be it. You go ahead and get the fuck out, but I've got something I have to do."

Axel shook his head at Zexion. "Are you fucking insane you little shit!? Wait, don't answer that. Just come with me and I'll get you out of here."

"I said no! I have to take care of some unfinished business. You may not remember Marluxia or Larxene but I do. Both of them died at the hands of some very sick bastards and I can't just run off knowing I let those fuckers escape!" Zexion turned to Axel and smiled. "See you around Axel. I always thought you were an asshole." Without paying the redhead another second, Zexion rushed toward where he knew the nurse's station was on his floor but as he approached he saw it was entirely empty. He cursed inwardly for his stupidity. He knew that with all the patients breaking out Demyx would surely make a break for the entrance to the facility. His gaze fell hopelessly on the elevators but he knew they weren't working and the stairwells were so full of patients from all levels trying to escape that he knew there was no hope for his escape there. He cursed furiously and kicked the wall. "Damn it, there's got to be another way." Just as Zexion was about to give up hope he heard a loud pounding sound coming from the elevator doors. He rushed and put his ear against them. "Hello?" Muffled noises came from the other side and it was hard for Zexion to tell who the voice or voices belonged to. Despite his better judgment he knew he had to help. Not all the employees at the hospital were evil and whoever was in there may be able to lead him to just the bastards he wanted to find.

--

Vexen smirked as the government officials began to panic. With a final click on his laptop he shut off the last electrical backup supply for the hospital and closed the machine quietly. Hacking the hospital's generator control was all too simple, especially since he was the one that had designated it with a password. All was dark in the room, save for the three windows behind him with shut blinds. All was quiet, save for panicked gasps and whispers. All was still, save for concerned eyes darting around the room in fear. "Gentlemen, there is no need to panic. Our cell phones are still working and with any hope that some of our more dangerous convicts don't find us first, we can make our way to the top of the hospital where I'm sure a helicopter would be happy to assist with your escape."

Xaldin growled and pulled Vexen close to him. "What is going on Even? This is the worst thing that can happen right now! What could have caused this?"

"There is no cause for alarm Dr. Dilan. I'm sure the generator will kick in any second and the patients who are still inside the facility will remain trapped." Vexen smiled and stood from his chair slowly. "Gentlemen, if you'll follow me I will lead you to the roof exit. From there hopefully we will be able to be reached." He waited for all the men to stand and a sadistic smile crossed his face. "Oh, and gentlemen… One more thing." He stepped toward the windows and drew up the blinds letting the sunlight flow into the room. "Do be careful, as there is a psychopathic murderer just outside the door waiting to tear you all limb from limb."

--

Zexion growled and he fished around for something, anything to pry the elevator doors open with. He had run all the way back to the nurse's station only to find a few metal clipboards and a stack of empty trays that normally carried the patient's medicine. He sighed and decided it would have to be enough. He grabbed the metallic objects and rushed back to the elevator doors. Without wasting a second he slid two of the clipboards halfway through the doors and began pushing them in opposite directions with his arms. To his surprise the doors began to move open and as they did he slid the metal trays in to wedge between the doors. The sudden relief on his arms caused him to sink down to the floor to catch his breath. He had never been physically inclined and the small exertion was enough to bring about a small wave of exhaustion. He heard whoever had been trapped slowly struggle with slipping through the doors as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "Alright, I helped you… Now I need your help finding someone." Zexion stood slowly but froze as his eyes fell on the two people standing before him. "You…"

Demyx's eyes narrowed on Zexion and a smile crossed his face. "Well, well. Look what we have here Xiggy."

Zexion grunted and clenched his fists. "You bastard! You helped that son of a bitch doctor kill Larxene, didn't you!? And I'm willing to bet you helped him kill Marluxia too." His eyes darted to the orderly standing behind the wicked nurse. "And what about you old man? Did you help too?"

Demyx laughed wickedly and motioned for Zexion to attack. "What are you going to do little boy? Marluxia wasn't a match for us and your little friend Larxene took the coward's way out. What makes you think you can stand up to us?"

"I am not Marluxia and I'm not Larxene." Zexion smirked widely. "And assuming you two can fight me like men, one at a time, then I will have no problem taking you out."

"Alright, sounds like fun to me." Demyx cracked his knuckles and glanced at Xigbar. "Go ahead and stand back Xig, this little shit is all mine for right now."

Before Demyx could turn his attention back to him, Zexion launched himself at Demyx and knocked the taller man to the ground. He grabbed a fistful of the nurse's hair and slammed his head into the ground. "I'm going to kill you, you little bitch!"

--

Vexen stood smiling contentedly as Saïx had torn his way through the room. This too had been part of his plan, allowing his old friend to rampage through the room of scared fat men and destroy them however he saw fit. Some merely had broken necks while others found themselves gutted via the scalpel Vexen had provided the sadistic man. And he watched one by one as Saïx slaughtered the pleading rich bastards and left them to lay on the floor. None of them seemed smart enough to grasp the concept of flight over fight and their fight was merely bribery which Vexen knew meant nothing to Saïx. When every last government official had taken his final breath Vexen turned his gaze to Xaldin and chuckled. "So much for the health and safety portion of the examination of this facility."

Xaldin growled and clenched his fists. "How!? How could you let this happen!? Our life here was perfect Vexen! We had everything we could have ever wanted. Sex from wherever we wanted it, our ability to still murder and get away with it, not to mention the money and our homes! Now we have nothing left, and Xemnas will be furious!"

"You think so?" Vexen's smile grew more devious as Saïx handed him the scalpel. He turned his attention to his blood covered ally and sighed. "I suppose this is goodbye my friend. If you want to get out, now is as good a time as any. I think one of those fat cowards called the authorities. They'll be here soon and if you want to get away you'd better hurry."

Saïx smiled and nodded slowly. "Just be sure to give us a good show."

Vexen chuckled and watched as Saïx rushed out of the room. He then turned his gaze back to Xaldin. The tall man had a confused look in his eyes which only served to bring an even heartier laugh to Vexen's throat. "Don't look so disoriented my friend… It takes away from the fun."

Xaldin furrowed his brow and looked at Vexen with a demanding glare. "What is going on!?"

"It's very simple Xaldin. You did something you shouldn't have. You touched what was mine and you tried to cover it up!" Vexen advanced on his colleague slowly, waving the scalpel around as he did so. "I asked you to keep an eye on Zexion's case for me. I told you it interested me and I needed the boy to make progress. And what did you go and do? You raped him. You raped a rape victim! Does that sound like progress to you Xaldin!? Does it!? Zexion's case was important to me! I've slowly been unraveling, my medication hasn't been working! But Zexion reminded me so much of myself that I knew if I could just fix him then I could fix myself. But you had to go and fuck it all up. And now you have to pay for it…"

Xaldin backed away from Vexen quickly. It was true that he had height over the man but it wasn't much. He had no weapon to fight with and he was admittedly a little frightened. He knew that Vexen could be very dangerous and sadistic. Up until the blond doctor lost his lust for murder they had done a lot of their killing together as a team and some of the things Vexen did shocked even Xaldin himself. Vexen was also incredibly strong despite his appearance and Xaldin was very unsure of himself. "Listen Vexen, about Zexion…"

Vexen roared and swiped the scalpel across the newly healed claw marks on the left side of Xaldin's face. "Don't ever speak his name!" The doctor took his weapon and swung it again, this time striking Xaldin in the gut. He continued his tirade, slicing and cutting and stabbing in every available area.

Xaldin crawled away from Vexen as fast as he could. He winced, pain shooting through him as he grabbed a chair from the table he and Vexen had been receiving their reviews at. He threw it at the blond doctor and snarled. "Stop this Vexen! You're insane!"

Hysterical laughter came from Vexen and he paused only long enough to wipe a tear from his eye. "Yes, I thought we had already established all that! Don't tell me you forgot!" As quickly as the laughter erupted, it subsided but the smile still stayed. Vexen was kneeling over his helpless colleague with the scalpel ready. He drove it deep in Xaldin's gut and pulled it out again, repeating wherever he saw fit to strike next. He relished every scream and cry his victim let out until the stabs no longer brought about any sound from the man. He then stood heaving for air with a look of utter satisfaction painted across his face. Xaldin was dead, and it was so wonderfully sweet and justified.

--

Zexion grunted as Demyx pinned him to the ground, hands around his neck. He forced his foot against the nurse's chest and pushed with all his might. "D-damn you, get o-off of me!"

Demyx laughed shrilly and continued his effort to choke the smaller man. "You know, I've been waiting for this since that first day you punched me in the face you little bastard!"

Zexion grit his teeth but quickly smiled and rose his fist to swing at the nurse's face. The flesh on his knuckles connected with Demyx's nose and the man fell back with a loud squeal.

"Y-you little son of a bitch!" Demyx covered his nose instinctively and watched furiously as drops of blood began to sprinkle onto his pants. "That's it! Xigbar, you hold this little bastard down! I'm done playing around!" He stood quickly and kicked Zexion as the boy tried to stand and regain his breath.

Zexion coughed and sputtered as Demyx's foot connected with his ribs. He tried to reach out and grab the retreating nurse but he missed and fell short. It was then that he felt Xigbar restraining him. "Damn it! You're just cowards!"

Xigbar chuckled and shook his head. "Not me. Just Demyx… But the only thing he is really afraid of is you causing more damage to his face. You should have known you can't win this fight. Even if you had started to really hurt Demyx, I would have stepped in. Now you've just pissed him off and he's resorting to the one thing he knows best."

Zexion scoffed and fought against Xigbar's hold but to no avail. The orderly was much taller and much stronger than he was. He knew he couldn't give up though… Not if he wanted to know what happened to Xaldin. He had to find Vexen and he had a good idea of where to look but first he had to deal with the problem at hand. It was then that he saw the nurse approaching again with a metal tray in hand. From where he was being held, Zexion could see that the tray was adorned with several syringes and he knew they were all meant for him.

Demyx smiled and motioned for Xigbar to force their captive to lay down. He sat the tray at arms length and knelt down beside Zexion. "I have here several medications. All of them lethal with the right amount of dosage. And do you know what I'm going to do with them?"

Zexion spat at Demyx but regretfully missed his face by a full two inches. "I have a damn good idea."

Demyx reached for the first syringe and waved it in Zexion's face. "I'm going to inject each one of these into you. As I do I will tell you what each one of them does. None of these have enough in them to kill you individually. Just enough to cause you their own little special brand of discomfort. Until I get to the last one of course… That syringe is full of sodium chlorite. Chlorine Bleach. Not from my medicine cabinet of course. I got it from the janitor's closet. But that one, I won't inject into you unless you beg for it. And believe me, by the time I'm done with you… You _will _be begging." He took Zexion's arm in his hand and held it down. The veins in his arm were nice and swelled due to struggling and so Demyx just struck the closest available vein and slowly injected the fluid. "This first drug is sodium thiopental. It is often used as a truth serum but we use it around here to help you little bastards recall painful memories. Right now, this dosage is enough to cause minor airway obstruction. You'll find it harder to breath, which may cause panic." Demyx finished the injection and placed the needle aside, grabbing his second. "This one is pentoxifylline. It is often used to treat claudicating arteries. When I inject it in you, coupled with the last injection it will cause fluid to build in your lungs. It will not kill you immediately but it will certainly be severely uncomfortable. Your ability to breathe will lessen even further." He took the needle and injected it into Zexion's arm. "You feeling anything yet? Because I can wait…"

Zexion's eyes narrowed on the wicked nurse. True to Demyx's word, Zexion was beginning to have a hard time breathing. His heart was pounding and it was pumping the medications through his system at a dangerous rate. "If I take all of these injections, will you let me go?"

Demyx blinked down at Zexion curiously. "Let you go? You'll scarcely be able to walk once I'm finished!"

"I'll think of some way." Zexion sighed and closed his eyes. "I just really need to see Vexen."

Xigbar looked to Demyx and released his hold on the boy. "You know Dem, I don't think he needs anymore."

"What!?" Demyx scowled at Xigbar and grabbed the third syringe. "He deserves every bit of this!"

Xigbar sighed and nodded. "Alright…" He reached back down to restrain Zexion again but something struck him in the back of the head hard. He turned to look to see what it was, only for the underside of a metal tray to come swinging in his face. Then there was blackness.

Axel smirked and swung the tray he had used to knock Xigbar unconscious at Demyx's head. The young nurse lurched back, dodging the swing but his hand fell painfully into the barrage of awaiting needles. Axel winced at the mere sight and pulled Zexion from Demyx's reach. "I guess you should have used safety caps you bastard!"

Zexion opened his eyes at the sensation of being moved. He was no longer feeling panic but his breath was still shallow and he felt as though he would pass out at any second. His gaze fell on Demyx who was a few feet away screaming and seemingly unsure of what to about the four syringes protruding from his hand and wrist. His gaze then flew up to the hand still gripping him. It was Axel. "A-axel? I thought you were getting out."

"Yeah well, you know. It was crowded in the stairwell so I figured I'd come back here and see what you were doing." His gaze turned back to Demyx who still sat screaming. Upon closer examination it seemed that the force of Demyx throwing his hand into the needles also injected most of the fluids into his system. Axel was unsure of what the syringes contained but whatever it was, it must have been painful. He picked Zexion up and forced him to stand. "What was in those?"

"I'm not completely sure. But bleach was in one of them…" Zexion chuckled lightly. "Serves the bastard right."

Axel nodded and helped Zexion toward the stairwell. "Come on. Its probably mostly clear by now. We can get out."

Zexion let Axel help him to the stairs. He could hear Demyx's screams echoing through the hall and he couldn't help but smile as they entered the stairwell. He then turned to Axel and shook his hand. "Thanks for coming back. You should get out while you can. I've got somewhere I need to be and it is more important than freedom."

Axel sighed and shook his head. "You really are a fag for that doctor."

Zexion smiled and shrugged. "Maybe, yeah. I'll see you in hell, assuming I'm so lucky. Don't burn down too many things or you'll get yourself caught again you damned pyro, not that I care. " He turned away from Axel and began his slow ascent up the stairs. He had a lot of ground to cover if he wanted to make it to the roof before anything else happened.


	15. It's Your Grand Finale

So… This is it. The final chapter! And it is very, very short. I'm really sad to see this story end, especially in this way. But I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you are looking forward to my next fan fiction which will be AkuRoku, set in the 1980's.

Remember, I will be posting alt endings after this chapter!

* * *

Vexen stood on the edge of the roof, wind tousling his hair as he looked down. Most of the inmates had already dispersed. There were a few that still lingered around on the grounds but as soon as the sirens in the distance began echoing they all spread like ants. He heard the door behind him open but he did not turn to look. He had a good hunch who it was. "Why didn't you escape?"

Zexion heaved as he approached Vexen slowly. "W-why would I? There's nothing out there for me."

Vexen glanced over his shoulder. "There is a whole world out there waiting for you. I destroyed your file… Its as if you never existed. You could start a new life."

"That life would be meaningless." Zexion stepped up onto the edge beside Vexen and stared at him. "You're the only person that's worth having around in my life. I could see anything and everything but you're the only one that makes me feel like my life isn't so fucked up." He smiled and turned his gaze outward. "Besides, I hate this god damned planet and everyone on it except for you. I'd probably just kill again. Everyone I could kill, I would. So where does that leave me except for in another hospital?"

Vexen chuckled and grabbed Zexion's hand in his own. "Truth be told, I never expected you to run away. I knew you'd come here to find me. You love me too much."

Zexion smiled and looked up at the doctor. "Yeah, maybe. And maybe you love me too."

"Maybe." Vexen returned Zexion's smile. "I wish you could have seen me kill Xaldin."

Zexion laughed softly. "Was it wonderful?"

"My best work yet." Vexen turned and pulled Zexion against him. "You know, I never thought you were crazy."

"Oh?" Zexion cocked an eyebrow and traced a finger up the doctor's chest. "I hope you don't expect me to return that sentiment. I always thought you were fucking nuts."

"Well, you would be correct." Vexen smiled and pressed his lips to Zexion's. When their lips parted he nuzzled the boy's face gently. "I do love you Zexion… In my own strange little way. I just thought you should know."

Zexion smiled brightly and threw his arms around Vexen. "I love you too Vexen!"

"You do?" Vexen stepped out of Zexion's embrace and kissed the boy once more. "That's good. You've made real progress. That is what I wanted all along." He put his hand to Zexion's chest and smiled softly. "I think you're ready Zexion." He leaned in and kissed him once more, then without a second thought he gave his lover a tiny shove. The smile on his face remained despite Zexion's look of shock and confusion. It remained as he watched the boy fall down. It remained as Zexion screamed his name just before he hit the ground with a deafening thud. It stayed long after the blood had spread along the sidewalk and into the grass. Vexen then turned from the edge of the building and walked away.


	16. Alternate Endings

The following are two alternate endings that I wrote for this story. I don't normally do alternate endings but with this story I felt that the original ending I had first decided on was very important to share and if I was going to share that one, I might as well share another that I had tossed in the trash heap.

The first alt was the original ending I had come up with when I began writing this story. The second alt is an ending that developed later that I really liked but wasn't my normal style and seemed too untrue to the characters.

My writing technique is a bit strange, I start at the beginning and decide upon the end. I then write everything else in between. However when I drew nearer the end of this story (and I do this with most of my stories) my indecisiveness kicks in and my brain starts shooting out several endings all at once. Most of the time there are two-three main endings to decide upon and the other endings are different variations of the two-three with minor alterations.

That happened with this story. It gets to the point that I can't decide and love all of the endings so much that the only fair way to do it is stick with my original but after consulting my husband he told me to end with the one the story actually concludes with. I usually don't change my mind but my husband argued that it was more fitting and really stuck with Vexen's character and I had to agree 100% so against every nagging in my brain saying "JUST STICK WITH WHAT YOU ORIGINALLY CAME UP WITH!" I decided I would end it how I did.

Now we have two lovely alts so the story can conclude the way YOU want it to.

Thank you again for reading!

* * *

**Alt. Ending 1**

_The Original Ending_

Vexen stood on the edge of the roof, wind tousling his hair as he looked down. Most of the inmates had already dispersed. There were a few that still lingered around on the grounds but as soon as the sirens in the distance began echoing they all spread like ants. He heard the door behind him open but he did not turn to look. He had a good hunch who it was. "Why didn't you escape?"

Zexion heaved as he approached Vexen slowly. "W-why would I? There's nothing out there for me."

Vexen glanced over his shoulder. "There is a whole world out there waiting for you. I destroyed your file… Its as if you never existed. You could start a new life."

"That life would be meaningless." Zexion stepped up onto the edge beside Vexen and stared at him. "You're the only person that's worth having around in my life. I could see anything and everything but you're the only one that makes me feel like my life isn't so fucked up." He smiled and turned his gaze outward. "Besides, I hate this god damned planet and everyone on it except for you. I'd probably just kill again. Everyone I could kill, I would. So where does that leave me except for in another hospital?"

Vexen chuckled and grabbed Zexion's hand in his own. "Truth be told, I never expected you to run away. I knew you'd come here to find me. You love me too much."

Zexion smiled and looked up at the doctor. "Yeah, maybe. And maybe you love me too."

"Maybe." Vexen returned Zexion's smile. "I wish you could have seen me kill Xaldin."

Zexion laughed softly. "Was it wonderful?"

"My best work yet." Vexen turned and pulled Zexion against him. "You know, I never thought you were crazy."

"Oh?" Zexion cocked an eyebrow and traced a finger up the doctor's chest. "I hope you don't expect me to return that sentiment. I always thought you were fucking nuts."

"Well, you would be correct." Vexen smiled and pressed his lips to Zexion's. When their lips parted he nuzzled the boy's face gently. "I do love you Zexion… In my own strange little way. I just thought you should know."

Zexion smiled and looked away from Vexen. "Yeah, I kinda figured that out. Just like I'm sure you figured out how I feel about you. I love you Vexen."

"Yes, I know." Vexen kissed his lover again and smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Zexion turned from Vexen and looked out at the world before him. "Maybe the next world will be better than this one…"

"Maybe, yes." Vexen gripped Zexion's hand and stepped off the edge of the building.

**Alt. Ending 2**

_The Sappy Ending_

Zexion burst onto the roof gasping for air. He had forced himself to run most of the way there and he could scarcely breathe. His eyes fell on Vexen and he stumbled toward the older man. "V-vexen! Don't jump yet! I have s-something I have to say." He knelt on the ground just short of his lover, no longer able to force himself further. He heaved trying to regain his breath before finally bringing himself to stand on shaky legs. "Vexen, I know you probably don't want to hear this but… I love you! It's so much more than just being dependant on you. When I'm near you I'm just happy. Thinking of you makes my heart pound and when you touch me or look at me all I want is to be in your arms. I've never felt that way before! You're the only person that makes me feel like maybe my life isn't as fucked up as I thought it was. That maybe I have a chance for normalcy. I've never known what life is supposed to be like, but I know you can teach me. And I want that. I want that more than anything." Zexion sighed as tears began streaking his cheeks. His voice was raspy now and he wondered if Vexen could even understand what he was saying. "I don't have much longer to live. Demyx did something to me, and I don't know when I will die from it. But I know that all I want is to know what a normal life is supposed to be like. Even if it is just for a few days, or even a few hours. And I want you to show me Vexen." Zexion's legs failed him again and he dropped back down to the ground. "I was born into a hellish life. I don't want to die in one… Please."

Vexen stood letting the wind blow his hair. He watched the distance for a few moments before turning his eyes to Zexion. He stepped down and walked over to the boy, raising his gaze to meet his own. "I could never offer you anything normal. It just couldn't be that way. However…" Vexen pulled Zexion up to stand and smiled. "I'm sure we could get as close to normal as possible for being us."

Zexion looked in awe at Vexen before smiling brightly and wrapping his arms around the man. "Do you mean that!?"

"When have I ever said something I didn't mean?" Vexen scooped Zexion up into his arms and began the long descent down the stairs. "We'll get you to a hospital. We'll see what Demyx did and hopefully it is easily fixed. If it is, we'll have the rest of our lives to spend together. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like all I've ever wanted." Zexion rested his weary head against Vexen's chest and let himself be carried all the way to the red Ferrari. His eyes stayed glued on the blond as they sped out of the parking lot and down the long road toward the city. They passed a barrage of blaring lights and sirens likely headed for the institution but Zexion's gaze was only on Vexen. He smiled to himself as his eyes slipped shut and he fell into a very deep slumber.


End file.
